5 Times Peter Surprised Tony
by Irondad
Summary: And the one time that Tony surprised Peter. My take on this 5 plus 1 trope! Takes place after Civil War and Infinity war doesn't happen.
1. Loki

Hey, So this is my first Avengers fanfic, so please be gentle. Anyways, love the Marvel fandom, always have. This Spiderman is Tom Holland's, I do love the others, but I particularly love his, and the relationship with Tony. This is Peter's POV for the most part, I do change it, but I specify to whom when it changes. Hope you Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Marvel or any of the characters, just the little plot ideas!

* * *

My leg was bouncing up and down, a habit I formed to contain my excitement. And I'm currently in class, trying to focus on the teacher, but failing miserably. Tony had texted me an hour ago, completely forgetting that I was in class, telling me to drop by the tower. The same tower he had been ready to sell, but then decided against it. I had taken down Toomes, and Happy told Tony and well, I turned down the opportunity to join the Avengers. Then, Tony suddenly was living at the tower again, fully reinstated to its former glory. Everyone questioned it, including me. Why had Tony been so dead set on selling it, then last minute backing out of a deal and moving in there full time. He did spend the occasional weekend at the compound with Rhodey and Vision, but most of the time was in New York.

Then, he surprised me again. Tony gave me a Stark phone, with his personal cell number on it. So, I no longer had to go through Happy. Then Tony started inviting me over for suit upgrades every week. And those started stretching into movie nights. After that, I was invited over on days that weren't Friday. And a few months after that Tony showed me more of the living quarters in the tower, having never ventured past the kitchen or bathroom or the living room. He opened a door, motioned for me to enter and asked FRIDAY to turn the lights on. It was a room, decorated for me. Tony gave me my own personal room in his tower. And not just a plain room, it had all the newest tech, a few Star Wars Lego sets and a new wardrobe. I had been shocked. Then Tony said I had a place whenever I needed.

That being a few months ago, I now half lived with May and half lived with Tony. I loved it. Tony had become like a father to me, and though I'd never tell him that, I think he had a feeling about it. Because Tony had gone from cool exterior, to actually showing emotion to me. Telling me how proud he is, at both Spiderman accomplishments as well as things I did as Peter Parker. He even showed up to a few Decathlon competitions. One time I had answered the last question, which was the question that put us in the lead, winning the thing. I didn't know that May had invited him. But when I saw them both, waiting for me, I froze. May had engulfed me in a huge hug saying how smart I am. Then Tony was there, and he pulled me in for a hug, telling me how proud he was. And now, that is a regular occurrence between us; both physical and emotional support. It was great.

But today, his text was ominous, in a good way. I knew nothing was wrong in a 'the world's going to end' sort of way, but something was different.

"Mr. Parker, some place better to be?" Mrs. Harrison asked loudly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, no?" I reply, though it come out as a question.

"Oh, so you were off in your own little land because I bore you? I've called your name three times with no response." I shake my head. "Okay, so because you've been paying attention to this important lecture, that is more advanced than anything else we've done, you can solve this question, correct?" She asked, holding out the chalk to me. I slowly stand up and walk to the front of the class. I grab the chalk and look at the question. Even though this is advanced trigonometry, this was easy. I hang out with Tony, even though no one here believes that besides Ned and MJ, and this is like simple addition compared to what him and I work on together. I do a few calculations in my head to get to the answer.

"Okay, you clearly weren't paying attention, you haven't brought your formula sheet up or a calculator, you can't possibly think you can solve it without either of those." Mrs. Harrison snarked. I looked at her, straightening my posture. Tony told me to stop letting people walk over me and taught me ways to stand up for myself. Being a smartass with all the answers was something he said would come in handy.

"To what decimal place do you want the answer? Cause without the calculator I got this" I said, writing my answer on the board, with four decimal places. I look at her and she looks surprised. She looks at her answer sheet, then back at me.

"Okay Mr. Parker, you already have done this question, you got the answer without any work. Cheating is worse than being stupid. Cheating just makes you stupid and a liar." She sneered at me. Oh, how I hate this woman.

"I didn't, I just don't need to write down the work to such a basic question. I thought this was an AP trig class for sophomores, not an introductory class for freshmen." I sassed before I could stop myself. Oh shit.

"And you just earned yourself detention after school today." Then started her lecture again. I sat down. The bell for dismissal rang fifteen minutes later and I sighed. I just couldn't have kept my mouth shut. I pull my phone out and text Tony.

_Hey, I got detention, so I'll be little late to whatever it is you want me over for. Sorry._

I then open a message to Happy, who was probably waiting for me.

_Hey, I have detention, sorry you had to wait for me, I'll take the subway or swing over to the tower. Don't wait for me._

I sighed, packed my stuff up and went to exit the already empty classroom.

"Peter, your detention will be served in here. I see it fit for you to show me how you did that in your head if you didn't cheat." Mrs. Harrison spoke up. I set my bag down, and she wrote another example on the board. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Happy sent me a thumbs up emoji. Then I open the ones from Tony.

_What?_

_You better not have skipped again._

_What did you do?_

_Happy told me you're going to swing here after?_

_I can grab you instead._

I shook my head at the rapid-fire texts.

_No, I'll get there by myself, my fault anyways. And I may or may not have talked back to a teacher…_

I silenced my phone and put it in my bag before that got taken away. I go to the teacher and she hands me the chalk again.

"Now, explain to me, how you can just get the answer without any tools to help you."

* * *

I ended up spending an hour showing her how I can do mental math. Well, more than mental math, but still. It was horrible, especially since Mrs. Harrison kind of still thinks that I'm cheating somehow.

I run down the halls, and outside. I go the alley that I change in frequently, putting my suit on. I swing through the town and smile when I see the huge tower, with the bright letters STARK shining across it. I run full speed off the build I was on and start swinging again. When I get close, I slingshot myself up the tower and onto the landing pad. I open the balcony door and see no one. I head to my room, quickly change and leave my bag on the bed. I emerge and go back to the kitchen, to grab a snack.

As I eat a protein bar, I ask FRIDAY where Tony is.

"Boss is in the Avenger quarters on the floor below this one." My eyebrows scrunch up. Avengers floor? The rogues haven't been pardoned. I know that was in the works, but I would have heard about it. I go to the elevator, FRIDAY taking me to where I wanna go. I walk out of the elevator and take in the surroundings. I had never been on this floor. It looks very similar to the one upstairs, but less lived in.

"Oh, Peter! Finally, you're back. Now, tell me what happened with this teacher." Tony greeted from the door he had just left. He seems, happier. Interesting.

"Oh uh, your text threw me off. I don't know, so I wasn't paying attention, then the teacher told me to solve the question on the board. It's trig, so I went up, did a few calculations in my head and before I had done anything, she just like wrote me off. Tried to embarrass me saying I didn't know what I was doing. I then just wrote the answer on the board and she accused me of cheating and calling me stupid. She thought that I somehow knew the question beforehand. So, I told her that I didn't need a calculator for simple calculations and maybe told her that she was teaching an AP sophomore course, not intro to freshmen. She then made me do extra work to prove I wasn't cheating during the detention and she still doesn't believe me! And like, I normally do homework during detention, but I couldn't, so now I have that to do still and, uh ya" I ramble. I then look at him. "So, why'd you want me to drop by?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, your teacher called you stupid? After you solved what she thought was a difficult question, without a fucking calculator? I'm calling her. What's her name? Better yet I'll get FRIDAY to give me the address and I'll show up ay the woman's door and show her who is stupid." Tony said incredulously.

"Oh, uh, no, Tony that's okay. I shouldn't have been an asshole. That's on me, besides. I wasn't paying attention." I say, trying to make him forget about going to Mrs. Harrison's house. We can't have that.

"Oh! Tony, this must be the young Starkson you've been telling us about? The man of Spiders?" A booming voice bellows from the hall. Starkson? I turn to look at who said that. I see Thor, a literal god of thunder and my eyes widen.

"Holy shit" I mumble. Then three other people walk out behind him. I recognize two, but not the woman. Bruce Banner and Loki are behind Thor. Thor look different, no longer has long hair and has an eye patch. Huh, wonder what happened.

"Ya, this is Peter Parker. My son in every way except blood. And yes, he is Spiderman, not man of spiders." Tony explains and I just look at him, even more shocked by what he said than the other people whose presence I'm currently in. He thinks of me like a son? Then admitted it out loud to people? "Kid, this is Thor, god of thunder, his knew friend, Valkyrie, his brother Loki, which I still think he shouldn't be here, but Thor thinks he has changed and of course Bruce Banner, but I'm sure you already know who he is." Tony introduced. Thor comes forward and shakes my hand greeting me. Valkyrie just waves, a slight grimace on her face, Loki doesn't acknowledge me at all, and Bruce also comes forward and shakes my hand.

"Holy shit I can't believe I'm meeting Bruce Banner." I say, not being able to stop myself. How embarrassing.

"Ya, everyone is usually excited to meet the man behind the monster, try to get the Hulk to come out." He smiled a little but didn't seem all that happy.

"Oh, I mean sure the Hulk is great, but I meant like you. You have like seven PhDs and, and your work with gamma radiation and all this knowledge you have. I mean like we learn about you in school and how your work has…"

"Told ya Brucie. Smart kid. Pretty sure this kid has read everything you have wrote. He's weird like that." Tony cut in and I looked at him, thankful. I don't think I would have stopped talking. God, I'm so embarrassing. "So, you guys staying here until all the logistics can be sorted out?" He addressed all of them, they nod.

"I'm sorry what's happening?" I ask confused.

"Well you see, I had a sister Hela, not very nice and she was trying to rule Asgard and Loki and I were trapped on another planet where the Hulk ended up being and we saved my people. But we had to destroy Asgard. So, we thought Earth would be a nice place to relocate, but we need a place to stay. My people are in orbit right now, a couple hundred of them and we need a town. The four of us are here looking. And well Bruce lives on earth so he's here to be back home. But we need a place to stay for now until all this gets sorted out. The UN has said they may be able to fit us in a little spot in Norway but will take a couple of weeks to get set up. So, we are staying in the tower for a bit." Thor explains and I nod.

"So, Loki, you are also staying here then?" I ask shyly. I always had a feeling about him. A feeling that there was more to the New York attack, more than he just decided to kill people. Now is my chance to get to know him.

"Don't worry young child. I mean no harm." Loki says from his spot behind everyone.

"No, I know, you seem like a good person. Trust me, I see a lot of bad people everyday and you definitely do not look like that. Maybe you made mistakes, but I think you just wanted to be accepted by someone, even if it was the Chitauri" I say, knowing what he must feel like. Tony had told me a while back that Loki was adopted. Not Thor's brother by blood. Chosen, but never felt like he belonged. Like how I did for the longest time. I was the only one who didn't have parents in school. I resented them for that, but I now know that being adopted by May and Ben was almost better, because they got to choose me. I feel everyone look at me.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not wrong, am I?" I ask.

"You've got a pretty insightful kid there Tony." Thor boomed and laughed, patting me on the back. So, I am right.

"Oh, I know. He can be a real pain sometimes. Anyways, I'm going to order food, I'm hungry, so I'm sure Thor and Peter are hungry. Does Pizza sound okay?" Tony asked. Everyone nods. "Okay, well we can eat up in my penthouse, Pepper will probably join us, so let's go."

"Wait, like your penthouse? In this tower? You never allow anyone up there" Bruce looks confused. I look at Tony also confused. What does he mean? I literally have a room up there, and Tony, Pepper and I are always up there, sometimes even Rhodey.

"Haha, ya I uh, ya it's fine, lets go." Tony laughs. Rubbing the back of his neck. He walks back to the elevator, and we all follow him. We gather in the living room and wait while the Pizza is delivered. Tony gets up to grab a drink and I follow him.

"Is this what you wanted me over for?" I ask, forgetting that I never got an answer about that before.

"Oh ya, I mean. I figured you would want to meet Thor and Bruce." I nod.

"So why did they react like that when you invited them up here?" I ask hesitantly.

"I, uh, well, I was protecting myself I guess." He mumbled.

"From what? The Avengers?" I ask.

"Ya, I mean. No, you wouldn't get it. You're very trusting of people, and while that's a good thing, it also means you can get hurt easier. I learned that when I was a kid. So, I didn't trust anyone. Including the Avengers. That team was the most oddly grouped people. No one had anything in common besides having a hero complex. We all got along great, some disputes, but generally good friends. But I never trusted them. I had started to. So, I built the compound. Somewhere we could all live together. Then Sokovia happened and we were at war with each other. Then the Accords happened, and we split. Well, essentially everyone split from me. So ya, no one has ever been up here besides, Pepper, Rhodey and you. But I think you may have rubbed some of that trust off because I didn't even hesitate to invite them up here." He explained. I just look at him. He has never told me that before. Never talks about the avengers. I offer him a small smile.

"Well I'm glad. You need more people than just Pepper, Rhodey and I." He smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thanks kid."

The pizza arrives ten minutes later. Tony had ordered twelve pizzas for the six of us. Apparently, Thor also has a huge appetite. We watched some of the Office on TV while we ate, all just having a good time. Loki and Valkyrie were both quiet. I don't know if that's weird or not considering I don't know them. I don't know about Valkyrie, she scares me a bit, but I do want to get to know Loki. He seems really cool. And magic. He does magic. I look at the time and realize I need to get home to work on my homework. As much as I was allowed to be here, neither May nor Pepper trusted Tony or I not to work in the lab late, thus, I'm not allowed to stay the night on school nights.

"Hey Tony, I'm going home now. I have some homework to do, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I stand up, looking at Tony.

"Ya sure of course kid. Need me to drive you? Or I can ask Happy?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll swing home." He nods and I go to my room and get into my suit again. I put my backpack on and go back into the living room. "Okay, I'm heading out. I'll see you guys tomorrow if you're around." I wave at everyone. Tony gets up and walks over to me.

"Be safe, don't text and swing. All that stuff. And I'll see you tomorrow. Love you kid." He says and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Love you too Tony. See you tomorrow" We pull apart and I see the others looking at us weirdly. I open the balcony door walking onto the landing pad. I stop, then start sprinting towards the edge.

"Don't you dare kid you know how much-" But I already jumped, leaving Tony's sentence unfinished.

* * *

The bell rings and I'm out of my seat before anyone else. I hated this class because of Mrs. Harrison now. She is treating me different since what happened on Wednesday. I go to my locker and Ned was there.

"Hey dude, you wanna hang out today?" He asked.

"Sorry, Ned. Loki is supposed to be at the tower today and I wanna hang out with him and Tony has a couple of ideas about my suit." I look at him apologetically. I've decided that I want Loki as my friend. I don't know anyone else who is adopted. And ya, the circumstances may be different, but he knew what it was like.

"Ya okay man."

"But Monday? After decathlon?" I ask and he smiles.

"Ya sure." We do our handshake before we part ways. Happy is waiting for me outside, like usual on days I come over.

"Good day kid?"

"Oh ya, I'm so excited. It's Friday and Tony is letting me stay the entire weekend, well he normally does, but sometimes he has meetings or other things, but he said he has the whole weekend off and is going to hang out with me and I'm excited for that. Also, Bruce is there so maybe he will join us in the lab. Then also Thor and Loki, they could tell me stories of what it's like on Asgard and other places." I ramble in excitement. Happy is used to it though. He just smiles at me and drives towards the tower. I pull out the little homework I had as we waited in traffic.

By the time we reached the tower, my homework was done, so I had a free weekend. Sweet. I went to the elevator, up to the penthouse and put my stuff in my room.

"Hey FRIDAY, where is Tony?" I ask to the ceiling.

"Boss is in a meeting with the UN. It was an impromptu meeting; he could be awhile." Great.

"Is everyone in the meeting?"

"Just Thor, Tony and Valkyrie."

"Where is Loki?" I ask, suddenly getting excited. This could work out. I knew Tony was hesitant to let me around Loki, which I get. That doesn't mean I have to agree though.

"He is in the Avengers sitting room." Nice. I thank FRIDAY and head down a floor to Loki. When I enter, Loki doesn't even look up from his book. I sit on the couch across from him.

"Hey Mr. Loki. What are you reading?" He looks at me, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What do you want child?" I frown. Is he upset?

"Just want to hang out. We could watch a movie or talk about Asgard or whatever really." I mumble, not too sure if showing up and surprising him was a good idea anymore.

"And why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Because we are similar. Well I mean, I never tried to destroy New York, but everyone makes mistakes Mr. Loki." I explain.

"And how am I, God of Mischief, similar to you, Midgardian child of spiders?" He asked, as if those were the only characteristic of each other. Just boiled down to one thing.

"You were adopted. My parents died when I was four, and I was adopted by my aunt and uncle." I look at him, for any indication that he might get angry at me for bringing this up.

"I see. And how does Stark fit into all of this?" He asked.

"Oh, uh Tony is like, he's like a father to me. Though I've never told him that. My uncle died just over a year ago and I met Tony not long after when the whole Avengers thing happened, and while it started off rocky, we are really close now. He is the only father figure I have in my life. He is also just super awesome with all the tech he makes being Iron Man." I smile, thinking about how much Tony has helped by just being there.

"So let me get this straight, you thought because we are both adopted and ended up in the same tower, that we should be friends?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I also don't think you are a bad person. Besides, I think you'll need someone to show you how things work on Earth. The last time you were here I don't think you understood how our culture works." I smile, cracking a joke. Well I hope it's a joke. Loki just looks at me then shakes his head with a short laugh.

"You are definitely brave child. Or stupid. You know nothing about me except that I tried to destroy your home and that I'm adopted yet you want to be friends. You humans are interesting creatures."

"Does that mean you'll hang out with me? Cause I'm hungry, FRIDAY can order us food, and we can watch one of my favourite shows. Or instead of the show we can talk about other things. Get to know each other. Or, I mean if you want, you could show me some of your magic? Magic is pretty cool so…" I trail off, not wanting to offend him.

"Start with the food kid, then we'll go from there. I'm still unsure of your presence." He started reading his book again.

* * *

The food arrives and I ordered some for Tony and them, having it delivered to them. I decided to order Chinese food, as it was super good, and I think Loki needed to try something that wasn't pizza. I watch him as he takes his first few bites, waiting for his reaction.

"What is this?" He looks at me.

"Sweet and Sour Pork, with chow mein. Good right?" I say, then start eating mine.

"Yes, it is definitely a nice change from pizza. Okay, I think we can talk. You clearly know what good food is, so I might just have to stick by you for guidance in these weird Midgardian meals." I look at him.

"Really Mr. Loki?"

"Ya, but you better start calling me Loki. The Mister is unnecessary and unwanted." I nod.

"Ya of course Loki. Now, what should we talk about? Can you tell me about your childhood? Like things you did as a child. Or like special things you celebrated there?" I asked excitedly.

"Well there was this time I transformed myself into a snake because Thor loves snakes. So, and we were kids, then he picked me up and then I transformed myself back to this form and stabbed him." He smirked.

"You what? Why?" I asked baffled.

"Because I could."

"Uh huh. Okay, maybe other stories. Like what was Asgard like?"

"Overrated. A beautiful kingdom filled with idiots. Just willing to listen to whoever was king because they thought they were special. That's one thing you humans got right. Democracy." He said, bitter tone to his voice.

"O…kay. How about you tell me something you want to talk about." I encourage. There's no way anyone could be this… angry.

"Well, my mother, well adoptive mother, was very kind. She always treated me like her own. Odin did, but he always was favourable to Thor. I lived in Thor's shadow my whole childhood. Then I was still in his shadow when we weren't kids. So, I gave up on trying to impress people. But mother, she was amazing. Always. If I hurt myself, Thor would tell me to walk it off, it's just a scratch. But mother would make sure I was okay. She was also a witch, so with my powers, I was always looking for her guidance. She helped me when I couldn't achieve my goals. She was the best person in my life." He smiles a little bit.

"What was her name?"

"Frigga. She was a beautiful woman. I'm not worthy to call her my mother." He sighs, going back to his food.

"Hey don't say that. My aunt and uncle never wanted kids. Then when my parents died, they didn't want me to go into foster care. So, they decided to take me in. They aren't wealthy, not a single bit. My uncle Ben worked on cars, taught me about them as well. My aunt May is a nurse. She flipped out when she found out that I am Spiderman but had never been so grateful for her job. She helps me clean up, when I get hurt. Even though I put her through the stress every time I go out. She worries that I might end up in a ditch or shot in an alley. But I do what I do for my Uncle Ben. It's my fault he's dead. I had just gotten my powers and we were in a store. Then someone walked in with a gun. And Ben decided he could do something. He saved everyone but, he was shot. Died in my arms. He lived by a saying. With great power comes great responsibility. But I had the power to do something, but I didn't, I wasn't Spiderman yet. I barely even knew how to control the powers. And even though I didn't call him dad, that's what he was to me. My point is, if I wasn't taken in by them, he would still be alive, and that's not fair. So, does that not make me worthy to have had him as a father?" I ask quietly, tears going down my face. No matter how much time has passed, it still hurts to talk about how Ben died. That it was my fault. May didn't think it was. She's the only person I told. I never told Tony because he would judge me, I know it.

"Child" He starts. "Peter, that wasn't your fault. It was the man with the gun. You shouldn't put that on yourself. Besides, I'm the type of person with the gun. Just, instead of a gun, an army of aliens, or something of the sorts. I was under someone's influence, but most villains are, I think. Whether it is another person with a bigger agenda, or just a guy with a gun who needs money." Loki said, moving from where he was sitting to beside me. He holds out a handkerchief to me and I take it, wipe my tears away.

"Wait, you were under someone's influence?" I ask, looking at him.

"Ya, some bigger, badder alien. The Sceptre that I used against people, well, it was used against me first. Not that it excuses my actions. I should have been strong enough to fight off the effects, but I wasn't"

"Hey, that's not fair. No one could. I think you are exactly what I thought. A nice guy, who has made mistakes, but just wants someone to accept him. And now, that I know some of those mistakes, weren't even you? Well I totally think we are going to be great friends. Now, I don't know about you, but I think we should save the rest of our sob stories for another time and watch some TV. There's this show, Brooklyn nine-nine and trust me, it's hilarious." I say, turning on the show, with the help of FRIDAY.

* * *

Tony POV

Thor, Valkyrie and I finally finish the meeting at nine. A five-hour meeting with the UN. Just to hash out a bunch of details about the land they are giving to the Asgardians. Like it will still be considered Norway, but the Asgardians get to name it. The UN has started construction and now with more numbers of Asgardians, can get more done. Then there was the issue of Loki. Thor said he did his time on Asgard, and that he has changed. I don't know if I believe that, but if Thor is trusting him, and I trust Thor. The problem was that the UN didn't want Loki in their country. Nowhere wanted him. So, I took a page from Peter's book and said he was staying here with me. Thor was surprised, and well, it kind of surprised me when I said that too. But everything is different now. Peter changed me. Pepper loves it. So does Rhodey. Apparently, I'm happy now. Of course, there were moments when the rogue avengers crossed my mind, but besides that I'm good. And Peter was to thank for this change. Who knew that a fourteen-year-old kid could do that, well he is fifteen now.

During the meeting, Peter had ordered food and made sure we got some as well. It warmed my heart when Peter did little things like that. But now I have to go find my kid so we can hang out. I step in the elevator with the other two.

"FRIDAY where is Peter?" I ask.

"On the Avengers floor with Loki." My eyes widen. Shit.

"Don't worry Tony, my brother promised he wouldn't hurt anyone." Thor placed a hand on my shoulder. I told FRIDAY to take us there and we entered the living room. There on one of the couches, Peter was sleeping against Loki's side. And Loki was sleeping as well. Huh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Peter had gotten Loki to be friendly, but I am. I smile, and take a photo, because I know that Peter would want to remember this. Or I can use this as blackmail against Loki.


	2. Umbrella

**Hey again! I'm so excited about the chapter! Had fun writing it too. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the Marvel related items are mine. Anything I referenced, I linked to the bottom, and are also not mine! The only thing I own here is the plot idea and how it came to be.**

* * *

"Okay losers, Mr. Harrington has an announcement. Then we are done for the day." MJ announces then sits down. Finally, my brain feels dead after all the practicing we did today.

"Thanks Michelle. So, some of you may know from other clubs you are in that all the clubs in the school are being asked if they want to participate in a fundraiser. It's not mandatory, but all clubs get some of the money that is raised. So, you guys are always saying how our competition jackets need to be updated. Now we have a solution. Now this isn't a regular fundraiser, it's a show of some sorts. A lip sync battle is the term I believe they used. So, we need two volunteers, and if you don't volunteer, I'll pick two people. And if you are already doing this for another club, you cannot volunteer. Okay, good. Now, who will be volunteering?" Mr., Harrington explained. Lip sync battle? Why would a tech school do that as the fundraiser?

"Parker and I will do it" My head snaps up to look at Michelle.

"Okay great. Now go home guys, you worked hard today. Oh, and Michelle and Peter, there is a meeting after school in the auditorium tomorrow. It's mandatory." With that Mr. Harrington left and I packed my stuff up.

"Dude, I can't believe she did that! Maybe she likes you." Ned smirked at me, knowing how much I like her.

"No, she's the captain of the team. She obviously wants the money for her team, and we are kind of friends, so that's why she picked me. Nothing else." I muttered, getting ready to leave.

"Oi, loser! Sorry to put you on the spot like that but I had heard what they are doing and I had started planning ideas already, and I know you used to be in band and how much Ben used to like music so I figured you'd be a worthy opponent." MJ smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, I have people in crisis to sketch" She left, and I look at Ned.

"Told you. Now come on, we are going to your place just like I promised. You want to know about my weekend, and I need your help for picking songs. I don't even know the logistics of what we can and can't do, so I'll like pick a group, with ideas for each and hopefully one of them works. I don't even know when this whole thing is happening. Oh my god this is ridiculous! Why would she do that! I am Peter Parker, the nerd, not some super talented dancer or whatever!" I exclaim, starting to freak out.

"Dude, you need to calm down. You have the meeting tomorrow; everything will be explained then. And ya, we can pick out some music tonight. But you still have to tell me about Loki." He looks at me pointedly.

"Ya ya, I will." I smile and we finish our short walk to his house. Mrs. Leeds makes us a snack and we eat in Ned's room.

"Okay, I need everything! Is Loki still a bad guy?"

"No, in my opinion, he never was. He was brainwashed before the attack. By some alien he said. He also isn't Thor's real brother. He was adopted. And that's how we bonded over the weekend. The first day was a little awkward, we talked about emotional stuff, and I ended falling asleep on him after we started watching TV. But Saturday was so cool! He showed me his magic and he just liked, pulled daggers out of thin air. He then said I had to show him what I can do so I demonstrated. I then told him to throw a dagger at me, and he flipped at me. Told me I was ridiculous. Then I finally convinced him and I caught it. He was surprised. He then continuously did it throughout the weekend, and he accidently did it with Tony in the room and oh man! Tony, after making sure I was fine, ripped Loki a new one, then Thor joined in with Tony. It was so funny! They were yelling then finally Loki apologized and all was forgiven. Well maybe not totally but it was still funny. Anyways, on Sunday, we all had dinner together, like everyone! Loki, Thor, Valkyrie, Banner, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey! It was the best night ever. I was literally eating dinner with heroes. Thor also saw how much I ate, and he challenged me to a competition the next time we had time. So now I have to prepare for that." I explained, gesturing wildly, and jumping around. Ned just looked in awe the entire time.

"Dude, what even is your life?" He whispered.

"I know right? Anyways, I think in the near future, I could invite you for dinner. Tony doesn't mind it. He likes seeing me hang out with 'other children that do not have a hero complex'. So ya, he said I can invite you over whenever if I clear it with him first. But with them figuring out the UN stuff, it may be a little bit." I laugh at Ned's face.

"Oh my god! Iron Man invited me to his house!"

"But you have to be cool. No freaking out."

"Ya, totally, I can be cool. Cool is my middle name." He laughed.

"Uh huh. Anyways. Music. I need ideas. Should I be doing like recent music? Or like those golden songs from a few decades ago?"

* * *

It's after school, walking to the auditorium when someone bumps into me from the side. I look over and see MJ smiling at me.

"You ready loser? I know this is only a meeting, but I want you to know that I'm going all out. If I'm doing this, I'm going to do it right. So don't like, just stand there and lip sync." She says.

"Ya, Ned and I were coming up with songs, but I wasn't sure what we were and weren't allowed to do, so that's as far as I got." I open the door for her and there's a lot of people in here. Like adult people. What? We sit down with other students and wait for someone to start. "You know what song you are doing?" I ask. She smirks a little.

"Ya, if I can find the resources, I know exactly what I'm doing." I frown. Resources? Before I can ask her about it, the principal, Mr. Morita starts talking.

"Okay students, I hope all of you are here. He should have eight groups of two as not very many clubs wanted to participate, but that's okay. So this meeting will hopefully be quick, I just wanted to go over the ground rules, and most importantly, why I decided to do this as a fundraiser. I'm going to start with that. You may have noticed that there are a lot of people in here that aren't students. They are from a theatre company and have offered their services to get their name out there. So they all dance, and they have also offered the use of their props and costumes. That is why we decided on a lip sync battle. It's new and exciting, rather than something we have already done. Now you are probably wondering, well how many people does each person get to work with? Well there is forty of them, and our stage is quite that large, but they are all willing to perform a couple of different songs. So, really, decide what it is that you want to do, and you could probably do it. You guys also have access to all the resources we have. And we want you guys to go crazy. The bigger the better. This is a fundraiser." He smiles and looks at everyone. "Now the rules, the dress code, we can, well let it slide, as the show will be happening outside of school hours, but no nudity! Your parents will be here, and others, so keep that in mind. Swearing, is okay, but do not pick an offensive song. If you have more than five swear words, then your out, and yes, I'll be going over songs when you select them. Dancing, well please try to be considerate. I don't want to see a whole bunch of students twerking." He eyed everyone and I laughed a little. "Okay, now the logistics. Every person will perform two songs. Not the full song, just a part of it, that way the show isn't going to last forever. And you'll switch off. So, person a, then person b and then again for each group. The first song, you will just lip sync dance yourself, wear clothes to suit the song, but that's it. The first song is like an introduction to the group. The second song is where you will go crazy and pull out all the tricks. If you can think it, and make it happen, then do it." He finished.

"So, for the first song, it's just going to be us? We can't even get a person or two to help us?" Some kid asked.

"Okay, how about this, you guys have to get everything cleared with me first, so, run your idea past me at the same time. I'll either give it the okay or not." He looks for anyone else with questions.

"When is the show?"

"Oh yes! Good question. It is two weeks from now. So not this Friday but next Friday. So, you better work quick. Which is why, today before you leave, I want you to have two songs picked out and to find the people you want help from. Keep in mind you can ask friends from school to help out too! And clear the songs with me! And any ideas!" He exclaims. All the kids start talking and I look at MJ.

"I can't believe you roped me into this." I deadpan.

"Oh please Parker. You are going to love it."

"No, I don't think so." I retort. She rolls her eyes but goes to the principal. Does she have her songs picked out? I had one small idea, but now with these resources, I can do better than that. I think to last night when Ned and I were throwing out crazy ideas and I got it. I know what my second song is. But I need a first one. A lyric popped into my head and I thought it was perfect and decided. I go to the principal and tell him my songs and my ideas.

"You sure Mr. Parker? People might film it, and I'm sure you will have family coming."

"I mean, if I'm doing this, I better go all out right?" I shrug. He shakes his head but approves my songs.

"Now, when you've talked with your team, next Monday there is another meeting, and I'll need to know all your ideas and stuff. I have to organize what team performs in what order and I'm doing it based on how easy it is to set up and take apart." I nod at him. "Okay, go find the dancers that you need and be prepared for next weeks meeting."

* * *

I collapse on the ground. I might be dying. This is it. Not how thought I would go either. No, not from being shot or something as Spiderman. Not even May or Tony beating my ass for being stupid. It was dancing. Dancing was going to kill me. It's harder than it looks. I thought being Spiderman would make it easier, but I forget one step and mess up everything. And we've been doing this for three hours.

"You'll get it kid. Let's take a few minutes break and start up. A lot of these are your moves, you just keep overthinking it." A guy walks over to me and holds a handout to help me up.

"Ya, thanks." I walk to my bag and drink some water. The practice was over in an hour, then after that, I'm going out as Spiderman. It was Saturday morning, and I woke up early for this. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself while doing this battle, so I'm spending a lot of time practising.

When practice was over, I was a little more confident. Unfortunately, because the dancers were in other groups, I wasn't going to get a lot of practise with them. So, I'll have to do a lot of that alone. It's okay though. I am determined not to make a fool out of myself, so I am motivated. During my patrol, I stopped a couple of robberies and muggings, but besides that it was a pretty quiet day. When I was sitting on a roof, I would be dancing a little bit, getting comfortable with the moves. Around five I decided to head to the tower, Tony already knowing I was heading over for dinner.

After I shower and change into regular clothes, I go to the kitchen where Pepper was making dinner.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh, ya it was good. How was yours?" I smile. I really like Pepper. She is so sweet and sometimes wonder how Tony got a woman like her. They are polar opposites.

"Ya, I got to drag Tony to a few meetings. Same old same old." She laughed. I sit down at the stool, watching Pepper.

"Oh, look at who finally decided to show up! Kind of thought you forgot about us Pete." Tony smiles, entering the room.

"What? I told you I was patrolling before heading over here." I exclaim.

"Ya I know, just bugging you kid. So, after dinner, I was thinking we should watch a movie. Pepper mentioned one she wanted to watch and its her turn to pick the movie." I nod in agreement. "You good kid? You look a little stressed, like more so than normal." I look at him, eyes wide. I slowly shake my head. I do not, under any circumstances, want Tony knowing about the lip sync battle.

"Ya, totally fine. Just peachy. A little hungry, but good." I play it off. Tony looks at me, but doesn't follow up, so maybe he believes me.

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur and now it's Monday after school. I'm heading to the auditorium for the meeting. The show was this Friday at seven. But I'm feeling prepared. The first song was easy, I have that down. The second song, well I'm going for it. On Saturday, the dancers and I were throwing out ideas, things we could do that would make me ahead of MJ. With her warning from last week, well, I knew she was doing the same thing. Now, with my crazy ideas, that my team said was possible, I just have to run it past Mr. Morita. I mean he did say, go crazy.

"Sup loser. You have your performance ready yet?" MJ walks beside me.

"Oh, uh ya, pretty much. Just working out some kinks. Got to get them approved by Morita. What about you?" I look at her.

"Ya same." We sit beside each other and its like Deja vu from the meeting last week.

"Okay kids! Today, you will be asking me if what you want to do is possible, and if it is, I still have to okay it. That's all today is. Tomorrow I'll have the schedule posted for the order of the show. Now I think I forgot to mention last week that we will be picking winners from each pair. So, when both people are done both songs, the crowd will cheer for who they want, the person with the loudest crowd wins. I just thought that it might give you more motivation to put on a show! Oh! And if you want time to practise in here, I have given each person an hour time slot that I'll show you today. You can use it, or not. And please don't be watching everyone's. It's a surprise. Don't spoil the show for yourself." Mr. Morita calls out. Everyone crowds around him to get permission. MJ and I stay back and talk for a bit.

"What song are you performing?" I ask.

"Not telling Parker. What part of a surprise is hard for you to grasp?" She lifts her eyebrow at me.

"Wow, fine then. Just making conversation."

"What song are you singing?"

"Well I'm not singing, so none," I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and smacks my arm. She gets up and I think I offended her, but realize that she is going to the principal. I stay behind, not wanting to ruin her ideas for myself. Then, when she is leaving, I go up to him, being the last person.

"I'm sorry, you want to do what?" He looks at me like I have two heads.

"You said go crazy. Besides my team from the theatre said they have done it before. It's not hard to set up, the cleanup is a little lengthy though, but I'll make sure that it happens. I promise!" Pleading for him to agree to my idea.

"Okay, fine. I guess you will be last then. You and MJ. You both went above and beyond what I expected. I like it." He pats me on the back and tells me I can leave now. My theatre practises time was tomorrow after school. I was planning on taking full advantage of that.

On my way home from school, I decided that I want May to come. What I'm doing is embarrassing but May loves when I participate in school and be a kid. She thought that me being Spiderman meant that I didn't do any stupid shit that kids should do. So now I'll just prove her wrong.

* * *

Tony POV

Pepper and I were watching a movie. A stupid romance, but Pepper loved them, so I endured them.

"Boss, incoming call from May Parker." FRIDAY announces. My eyes widen. Why is May calling me? She never does. Maybe throws me a text to check on Peter but never calls. I pause the movie, apologize to Pepper before I answer it.

"May? Is everything okay? Is it Peter? Is he okay?" I ask quickly.

"Ya everything is fine. I was just double checking that you were attending the battle on Friday. Peter was just telling me about it, and it sounds like fun. Besides, watching Peter do regular high school stuff will be fun." She laughs a little. Battle?

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? The school is doing a fundraiser for clubs that wanted to join in on it. It's a lip sync battle. And MJ volunteered herself and Peter to do it for the decathlon team. He told me about during dinner. I thought he told you over the weekend." She explained.

"Interesting. Nothing was mentioned to me about this. But ya sure, I'll clear my schedule for Friday, what time is it?" May gives me the details. We hang up and Pepper looks at me.

"Everything okay?"

"Ya, the kid was trying to hide a school event from me. Now I have to go. You should come too. He adores you." I smile, loving how Pepper and Peter got along. I had been worried about that, but Pepper has assured me that Peter is a sweet boy and loves having him around. Even if it was a lot as he basically lived here.

"You know, Rhodey might want to go as well. And as much as you may not trust him, Loki too. I noticed how fast he and Peter bonded. Just a thought though." She smiled at me, then played the movie. I thought about it. As much as I hated that Loki and Peter had seemingly become best friends, I think he'd want to be there. I'll ask. And Rhodey. He loves that kid too. Honestly, everyone did, and I'm not surprised. He has such a bubbly personality that just brings everyone closer.

* * *

"Are you sure I should be here? People are looking at me weirdly." Loki hissed from behind me.

"Ya you're fine. No one knows what Loki looks like. They are probably looking at you because you are dressed in all black and look super fucking emo." I look at him. Seriously, couldn't have gone casual like everyone else. He is wearing black shoes, black slacks, black dress shirt and his hair is still long, and is also black. I shake my head. Everyone else is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Like literally everyone. The number of people that were here that aren't students was insane.

"Oh, there you are!" May waved at me from her place in line. We all go to her and join her. "You brought everyone, wow" May smiles. Even Happy showed up. Well he drove us, but I did tell him to join us if he wanted. Peter and he are a lot closer than they used to be since the vulture incident.

"When are they letting us in?" I ask. "Also, how long have you been here? You are like second in line." I laugh.

"I just wanted Peter to know we support him, so I wanted to be in the first or second row. Oh, there's Ned!" She starts waving him over.

"Hey Ned, aren't you in this?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, no. Not that I wanted to be or anything. You know me…" He trailed off, clearly nervous.

"Ya, guy in the chair" I pat him on the back, and he is clearly surprised that I knew that.

"You must be who Peter talks about all the time. I am…" Loki starts, taking a step to Ned.

"Holy shit! Your Loki!" He exclaims quietly, eyes wide. "Peter didn't tell me you were going to be here. Actually, he never mentioned about any of you attending tonight." He mumbles.

"I think the kid was trying to keep it a secret from us." Rhodey laughed.

"I don't know why. Of course we would want to go" Pepper chimed in. The ticket booth opened, and I bought the tickets for our little group. We got to sit right in the centre front row. Peter will obviously notice our presence. I did get a few looks, other people recognizing me, but thankfully no one approached.

Someone finally walked on stage and tapped the microphone obnoxiously.

"Hello everyone! I'm principal Morita and I'm excited about the turn out tonight! So, before we start, I want to explain a few things about the show. First things first, this is our first lip sync battle here at Midtown Tech. It is a fundraiser for the participating clubs. We couldn't have made tonight possible without, one, the students and, two, the Elemental theatre company that have volunteered their people, time and resources. So, thank you very much. So, we have eight pairs of performers. They will each perform two songs. The first one is just essentially a warmup and the second they go all out. I did organize the groups order by some of the stuff they are doing and how much time it will take to set up and take down, minimizing times between each performance. That means that there was no favouritism of any kind and that the performances will get bigger, and crazier with each group. Also! After each group has performed both their songs, we will cheer for who we think did the best. I even have crowns for the winners. This was to motivate the students to go big. Okay, enough of me, I'll introduce the first group, from the Book club, Izzy Baker and Daniela Kingston! Izzy is first up." The principal finally leaves. God that speech was horrible. People start clapping, getting the kids pumped up, I assume.

Overall, there was a lot of good performances. But Peter and MJ haven't performed yet, so they were the last group. According to what the principal said, that means that they are going all out. Which to me is weird, as Peter is shy, and doesn't like being the centre of attention.

"Okay, everyone, that was amazing. Congratulations Beth for winning!" He smiles and more people cheer. "Now, our last group. These two kids, well they went full out. I told everyone to think big, and these kids, well they definitely did that. So, from the Decathlon team, Michelle Jones and Peter Parker!" He steps aside, to the sitting area on stage and Peter is there with him. I guess Michelle is first. She shows up, wearing a weird as fuck hat. She chose a song, Tyrone, which I've never heard before. It was pretty good. Then when everyone is cheering, Peter goes behind the stage and comes out wearing fucking chains around his neck and a red tank top with jeans. His song I recognized. What surprised me is how good he was. He had the attitude down, even 'crowd surfed' with these guys that totally weren't high schoolers. Then at the end he did a mic drop. We all cheered, and the curtains closed while they set up for the next part.

"So, is there anything this kid can't do?" Rhodey laughed.

"My boy! He was so great!" May smiled.

"I wanna know what he has planned next." I say. Morita said they went all out so.

"Ned, you know anything?" Loki asked, looking at the teen.

"Well I do, but uh. Peter swore me to secrecy." Ned explained nervously.

"Of course he did, he wants it to be a surprise. I loved his face when he realized we were here. He was definitely shocked." Pepper laughed. I nodded.

The curtains rolled back to a black stage. Then lights flood everywhere, and a plane is on the stage? Well a fake one but it looks pretty real. Holy shit. Then I song I've heard Peter listen to start playing. And holy shit. Michelle was dressed up like the singer probably and danced with grace. At one point she walked over to Peter on the side part and made it rain money on him. Peter was a good sport and went with it. I hollered really loudly at that. Then at the end, confetti was dropped everywhere. Everyone was cheering, going crazy over the performance. It was amazing and I'm not sure how Peter could beat it. The curtains closed again.

"Well, MJ went all out on that. She has been telling Peter to bring his A-game, but I didn't realize she was this talented." Ned says, still in awe of Michelle, well MJ.

"You'd think with the kid's extra-curricular activities that he could have a couple tricks up his sleeve." Rhodey points out. I nod.

"Ya, I'm going to have to agree with Rhodey. Does Michelle know about his extra-curricular activities?" I ask quietly.

"No, you know how Peter is. Oh, can someone record Peter? I don't know exactly what he is doing but I know the song, and I think someone should film it. So, Peter can never forget." Ned laughs, a little darkly.

"I'm in full agreeance with the Midgardian child," Loki smirks. I pull out my phone, preparing. The curtains pull back and a cardboard cut out of a city is there. My eyebrows furrow, but I hit record anyways. A song that I definitely know starts playing. And now I'm more confused. Peter is in a cheap suit, a black wig on and dancing to the song. MJ peeks around the cut-outs as Peter disappears into a bunch of umbrellas. The cut-outs are moved up and the rest of the stage is displayed, along with male dancing. The song changes and I also recognize this song. It came out years ago but was very popular. Then Peter emerges from the umbrellas and my jaw hits the ground. Peter is wearing leather shorts? And fishnets? And a fucking corset?

He starts dancing with women, and it is very, well, not Peter. Everyone is cheering and screaming, but I'm so shocked. I'm so glad I'm recording this. Then he is dancing in rain that started pouring down. What? How did he even do this? The whole thing ends, and I stop the recording and start cheering.

After deciding with the crowd, Peter won, and got the little plastic gold crowns they were giving the winners.

The auditorium was loud, with everyone started their own conversations when making their way out of the place. We waited a bit, not wanting to get stuck in the crowd of people.

"So, Peter went full out." Happy smirked. "Glad you got that on camera boss. It's good blackmail."

"Tony Stark! You will not be blackmailing Peter!" May hissed and I held my hands up in a surrendering way.

"I wasn't going to. That was Happy! This video will be embarrassing purposes only" I defend myself.

"Tony! That's not better" Pepper smacked my chest.

"Okay, Okay! It will be for Peter to see it." I laughed. Rhodey was laughing at me. Before I could say anything else though, Peter was walking out a door towards us. He had changed, and now looks like Peter again.

"Hey guys. I, uh I-I didn't realize you were, um going to be here" He mumbled, face turning red.

"Ya, I'm going to pretend that my invite was lost in the mail because I know you wouldn't willing let me miss this" I look at him with a smile.

"I just, I uh, I didn't think you'd go to this sort of thing, Tony. Let alone bring everyone else with you" He looked up at me.

"Kid, I'd go anywhere you asked me to."

* * *

**Tom Holland's Lip Sync: ** watch?v=SgxEnEzJhBA&list=RDSgxEnEzJhBA&start_radio=1

**Zendaya's Lip Sync: ** watch?v=mFDXsQ6BHas


	3. Rogues

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Marvel-related, and sadly never will. The plot is mine though, and so are any mistakes.**

* * *

"Hey, uh, Peter? Can we talk for a second?" Tony asks quietly from across the lab. We were both working on our own little projects. His being the Iron Man suit and mine being my web fluid. I've been trying to make it easier to get off, but not be able to stick, making me plummet to my death when I jumped off buildings. I look at him, eyebrows furrowed. Why is he acting so weird?

"Ya of course Tony." I walk over to him, looking at his suit, seeing if that's the problem.

"It's about the Avengers." Oh.

"Are you still mad at me for turning you down? Cause I don't know about you Tony, but I'm pretty sure you gained a fiancé out of that, so really, you should be thanking me." I smirk. He looks at me surprised. That was a total Tony Stark comment, but it came from me, Peter Parker. The shy kid that doesn't try to make a joke out of everything.

"You are hanging around me too much kid. And no it's not about you." He laughed but rubbed his hands across his face. Something he does when he is stressed, or tired. "The Avengers that went AWOL"

"The Rogue Avengers. Honestly, I think they shouldn't even be called Avengers anymore. They turned their backs against the law. And I know that I technically did as well, but those were for reasons of a secret identity. Not reasons of, you can't control me, I'm Captain America. They are stupid. Then Natasha went all double agent on you and that's not cool. And everyone else just blindly followed Captain America. You were the one who stood up and said, we need rules. And now, you've changed the Accords, made them better. Your original plan, but if they had sat and had a conversation with you, none of it would've happened! If they used their brain instead of their fists, all the Avengers would be here now." I huffed, my anger seeping through.

Every time I hear about them, I think about Siberia. Something I shouldn't know about, but after Tony and I got closer, I looked through the Iron Man footage of that day because I knew something had happened. More than the fight at the airport. I saw a look in Tony's eyes. One I knew all too well; The look of just losing your family.

"Listen kid, I know that they were your first real fight, but I'm sure they wouldn't try to hurt you. Unless if you train with them, because Cap goes hardcore to prep everyone for missions. He's nuts. Besides-"

"Why are you defending them? They hurt you! And I'm not scared of them." I yell, standing up. Tony's eyes widen at my outburst.

"Pete, are you okay? I mean you never said anything about them, I just assumed that was for my sake but if there is more going on then-"

"No, I'm fine. Can we just move on." I mumble, sitting down again.

"Just one thing, you never actually let me get to my point before." He looked down. "The rogue avengers, well, they've been pardoned. And they aren't allowed to do any hero work until they sign the new Accords, but they aren't on the run anymore. They aren't criminals anymore." I clench my jaw and close my eyes.

"Are they, are they coming here?" I ask quietly, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"No. Steve gave me a phone, I haven't called it, but I assume he can call it, or well he knows my number. It's been radio silence. So I assume they aren't coming around here. Yet. Not really sure though."

"I'm gonna go. I have stuff to do." I stand up, grab my bag and head for the door.

"What? Peter! What's wrong?" He shouted after me. I ran through the hall and into the elevator. My breaths come out sharp and uneven. Why did they have to do this? We were fine without them. Sure, it was sometimes a subject that was brought up, and Tony always looked uncomfortable, but he was fine. He said he never truly trusted them. That he knew the team was never going to last. And he was right. And now he is trying to bring them together? _He said he didn't call them._ I shake my head at the thought.

I walk out of the lobby and start walking home. I eventually decide to put my suit on and patrol for a little while, let out some steam. After stopping two muggings and a car accident, I call it a night and climb through my window. I change into pajamas and pull out some left-over homework that's due tomorrow. Stupid English.

My thoughts go back to Steve Rogers. He was the one I was actually mad at. Maybe black widow too, for double-crossing Tony. Everyone else was just fighting what they thought was right. And, well technically I've been a war criminal too, but I hide my identity, thus I didn't have to be on the run. I'm also small time. I haven't saved the world from aliens or a crazy killer robot. I stopped the Vulture and that's the biggest thing I've done. Not even that big of a deal. So maybe I'm not the same as them. But I did understand both sides. What I couldn't forgive was the betrayal. Rogers betrayed Tony. Left him for dead. And sure, Bucky was part of that equation, but he was brainwashed. He killed Tony's parents under the influence of someone else. Just like Loki. And if I don't fault Loki, then I don't fault Bucky. He was being a loyal friend to Rogers. Rogers just, betrayed his and Tony's friendship for that one. That's what I can't forgive. And that they left Tony for dead.

I look down at my homework and sigh. Didn't get anything done. I go to the kitchen quietly, trying not to wake May and look for something to eat. Thinking about all this has made me hungry. Or maybe it's just my metabolism.

* * *

"That's awesome dude! The Avengers can assemble again!" Ned smiled. I look around the cafeteria to make sure no one heard him.

"Dude you have to be quiet! And no, not cool. The Avengers do not need to assemble. Not with Rogers anyway. Everyone else I can maybe forgive for leaving but not him. He is a douche bag and deserves to live life on the run. He hurt Tony! Maybe that's harsh, but he doesn't deserve to speak such honorary words. If anything Tony should get the privilege." I hissed. I told Ned about what I know, and he is excited. Too excited.

I would have been excited before; Ned and I both grew up with the Avengers as our role models. The who we wanted to be when we are older. Ned still feels that way. I obviously don't, not after all the information I collected. Not after witnessing most of their pettiness first hand, well that specific group of the avengers.

"You still haven't told me anything about that! So how am I supposed to know?" He looked at me.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." And the bell rang. I go to gym class with Ned, dreading faking my lack of athletic skills.

"Okay kids, today we are going to be doing the Captain America fitness challenge. Hope you all energized at lunch" Coach said in his normal monotonous voice. I groan, hating doing the challenge.

"I think Penis Parker isn't ready for such exercise. He is whining louder than the ladies." Flash laughed.

"Why does it matter? His volume of complaint shouldn't matter compared to girls. Are you implying that girls are inferior?" MJ spoke, sending him a glare.

"No, uh that's not what I meant. I uh"

"How about you pair up and start." Coach cut in. Everyone grouped together, starting at different parts of the challenge. Ned and I go to the mats and start sit-ups.

"So, as your guy in the chair, I am required to ask you. Are you patrolling this weekend? And if you are, do you need my help?" He whispers.

"Ya uh, probably. I mean I'm going to the tower after school and spending the weekend there. May had to go somewhere and is out of town working all weekend. Apparently, they both agreed I can't take care of myself. But Tony lets me patrol. Well obviously he does, he continuously upgrades my suit."

"Well, don't you remember that time you were stabbed, and May wasn't home? You refused to call Tony, but then I had to because you called me to look online how to remove a bullet, and that wasn't cool, so I decided to call him, so you didn't die!" He whisper yelled at me.

"Fine I guess I see your point." I mumble, a little embarrassed.

"Okay, well keep me updated, I like being in the loop."

* * *

The bell rings, ending school for the weekend. I look for Happy and spot him a little further away than normal. I quickly walk over to the car when I see Happy's unamused face.

"Hey Happy! You have a good day?" I ask.

"No" Interesting. He normally talks to me now. After a year of my presence, I guess he got used to it. I open the back door and slide in, smiling at Loki, who was in the back seat.

"Hey Loki! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you but picking me up from school seems like something you wouldn't want to do."

"Well, it was either ride with Tony this morning or you now. I think Tony and I might have murdered each other, so here I am." He answered but ended up confusing me more than before.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently that huge tower Stark owns, isn't good enough and he built a compound somewhere further. We are spending the weekend there."

"Wait, is it because the other Avengers are there?" I ask hesitantly.

"Not that I'm aware. I think if that were the case, Stark wouldn't have invited me, knowing the bad blood between them and myself. But enough of that. What did you learn in school today? Perhaps some battle techniques, or how to handle weapons, or maybe-"

"Haha, no Loki, we don't learn that stuff here. Just boring stuff like math and geography." I laugh. God, I would love school if they taught those kinds of courses.

"Oh, well that seems rather dull. I was hoping you could tell about it on the car ride over, Happy told me it was a two-hour drive." Loki grimaced at the thought.

"Well I typically do homework, but have you ever heard of vines?" I ask, looking over at him.

"Like those things that grow on vines and if you have magic, are really fun to grab people's feet with and-" He started, a gleam in his eyes.

"No! That not fun to do Loki! And also not the vines I was referencing. I'm talking about these seven second videos that are hilarious. Unfortunately they killed vine, rest in peace, but there are so many compilations that I think you might find funny." I pull out my phone, searching for my favourites.

"So let me get this straight, you want to watch a bunch of seven second videos for two hours? You realize how many videos that is?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Ya, that's the point. I once forgot to sleep because I was watching vines" I laughed, remembering that day. He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Just trust me. You will find them funny" I connect my phone to the little tv in the car and hit play.

* * *

We arrive at the compound a little over two hours later. It was a great car ride. Loki found most of the vines funny and was insisting on finding more when Tony walked briskly out of the compound and towards the car. What the…?

"Loki, Thor has been calling me all day! Here, call your brother and tell him whatever it is that he wants to hear. I'm done answering my phone every five minutes because he is impatient. I'll be taking my kid to the lab, find us if you need anything" Tony said, shoving a phone in Loki's hand and putting his arm around my shoulders. He guided me through the compound. I look around, trying to take everything in. I've never been here, well except for the time that I turned down being an Avenger. But I only got to see the first hallway. Now, Tony is leading me through the entire thing without showing me anything!

"Hey, Tony, uh, can we uh slow down? I have no idea where-"

"Oh shit! I forgot; you haven't had a tour. Oops, my bad. First let's start with the communal area, actually, to your room, so you can put your bag away. Now I said it was beside Vision's room, but I kind of moved it recently. I wanted you to be closer to me, and Vision still hasn't grasped the concepts of doors. But all is good I fixed it, moved you down the hall from me, on the top level. Rhodey will be jealous!" He laughed, leading me to the elevator.

Once at the top floor, which is only level three, he guides me down a hallway past a kitchen.

"Okay Pete, mine and Pepper's room is here, a washroom there and your room is here, and further down is an office for Pepper." He opens a door and gently pushes me inside to look. It's very similar to my room at the tower, just slightly bigger.

"Cool Tony, thanks. This is awesome" I smile, looking around.

"In that door is a bathroom and the other is a closet, filled with clothes." He paused. "Ya okay, now let's tour the building, maybe find Loki to show him around as well, don't want him getting lost." He smirked at the idea. We go down to level 1 and see Loki on the phone still.

"Yes brother! No I haven't done anything of the sorts, and I don't plan on… Thor, stop. I know how to behave" He hissed into the phone.

"Do you though?" Tony laughed, clearly enjoying Loki's distress.

"I'm hanging up now brother. Call back never." And Loki pressed the red button. He tries to hand the phone back to Tony

"Nope, that's your own phone. Now Thor doesn't have to call me to talk to you. Now come on, I'm giving a tour, Peter hasn't been here either." He showed us the huge gym on the first floor, as well as swimming pool and shooting range. Essentially just anything you would think to need to train as an Avenger. The second floor had a living room, a dining room to fit all the Avengers and a huge kitchen. "Okay and down here are the rooms of the Avengers. Used to be a lot louder, but, uh ya. So Vision is there, Bruce just in here, Rhodey beside that. Loki, you can have the one beside Rhodey, or there's one beside Vision. Obviously, there are many other rooms but, stuff is in them, and the completely vacant ones don't have anything including a bed, which I assume you want one. So take your pick, doesn't matter."

"Thanks Stark, this one will do, doesn't matter to me, just for the weekend." Loki muttered, walking towards the room next to Rhodey's, holding his bag.

"Actually it is permanent. Well like you can stay at the tower if you like, but that will be your room here. You may not be an Avenger, and dare I say yet, but I think you having a room here will be fun. You know in case you get sick of me or want to hang out with the three Avengers that already live here full time. Whatever floats your boat." Tony explained. Loki looked surprised, before wiping the emotion off his face again.

"Well, uh, thank you. Your kindness is appreciated." He opens the door and comes out a second later without the bag.

"So, anywhere else?" I ask, wanting to see the labs.

"Of course. To the basement we go." We got down to the basement and my jaw drops.

"Holy shit. This is amazing" I breathe. Rows of cars are lined up. Another car half taken apart, looking like it is in the middle of a serious upgrade. Then on the other side, the lab. It's bigger than the one in the tower. It has one of the Iron Man suits on a table, taken apart and a couple of holograms around it.

"Oh I know. Love being down here." Tony walked towards the lab and we both followed him. He showed as all the little things he had around and showed us all his cars, Loki seemed to particularly enjoy the cars.

"Okay kid, I was thinking you could help me with my suit, Loki if you want, you can stay down here, help or watch or whatever. Or you can go anywhere else to do what you want. Up to you." Tony offered. I smiled at him. Ever since Loki and I became friends, Tony has tried to be nice to him. Well as nice as Tony Stark gets. But the effort was nice.

"Is anyone else here?" Loki asked.

"No, Viz, Rhodey and Brucie went out for lunch and to get groceries. They won't be back for about another hour. I believe Pepper is riding back with them." Tony responded, picking up a wrench.

"Then, if you don't mind, I'll read my book down here." Loki said, sitting down and grabbing a book from, well thin air.

"Woah, where was that?" I ask excitedly.

"My room upstairs. Perks of magic." He smirked at me. I roll my eyes and go over to Tony. He slides a hologram over to me and points out what we will be working on.

My stomach grumbles a little bit, not too long after. "When are we eating?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh, shit kid sorry, forgot to mention we were having a late dinner. The kitchen on the second floor should have snacks. Why don't you go get something. Forgot about your metabolism kid. My fault." Tony looked at me.

"It's fine. I'll be right back." I walk off to the elevator. I try to decide what I want before I get there that way I don't spend a lot of time deciding. I want to go back to work with Tony. The elevator opens on the floor and I start walking to the kitchen.

"… is currently in the lab. Would you like me to tell him you require his presence?" FRIDAY said. I furrow my eyebrows. The only people in the compound is Tony, Loki and I. They are in the lab and I didn't ask her anything. I turn the corner and my eyes widen. The rogue Avengers were standing around the kitchen, and probably were the ones that summoned FRIDAY.

"No thanks, we will go to him." Steve fucking Rogers responded. I can't let that happen. Tony will freak. Last time they saw each other, Steve almost killed him.

"Like hell you will" The authority in my voice surprised me, and by the looks on their faces, them as well.

"Who are you kid? And how did you get in here? This is a secure compound." Steve looks at me, a slight frown on his face.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing." I hiss.

* * *

Tony POV

"The child has been gone for ten minutes. That seems unusual to grab a snack." Loki puts his book down.

"I thought you were like best friends with the kid, and yet you still call him child." I throw him a look.

"And you call him kid. Tell me Stark, are you jealous of my friendship with Peter?" He smirks at me.

"No, jealousy is an ugly emotion. And I'm not ugly. But you do have a point. I'm going to check on Peter, see if he is okay or if he is up there doing something he shouldn't be." I walk over to the elevator.

"I think I'll accompany you." I look at him. Weird. As much as I hate to say it, Loki is actually decent to hang around with. He is funny, cunning and has a dark side. Things I like in a person to have as a friend. We get off on the floor and I immediately hear voices. I look at Loki, make sure he is prepared for anything. I get ready to activate my nanotech suit. Peter is the only other person in the house, and I hear multiple voices.

"Bullshit kid! Someone like Stark doesn't hang around kids. He barely tolerates people, let alone annoying children." A familiar voice said. Wait, was that Sam? I turn the corner and see everyone. The rogue Avengers. And what I see makes my blood run cold. Steve and Barnes are holding each of Peter's arms, holding him to a wall. It doesn't look like they are hurting them, but how dare they touch him.

"Hey! Give me my kid back. I don't like sharing" I say, very loudly, so everyone can hear me. All of their heads snap to me, eyes widening slightly.

"Your kid? Tony, how come you never told us you had kid? That's not the kind of secret you keep from you team" Steve looked hurt and it made me angry. Here I thought I was ready to face them whenever, or if, they decided to drop by. But nope, not everything can be forgiven so easily. At least not about Cap's betrayal.

"That's rich coming from you Rogers. Didn't you also keep a pretty big secret from me? About my own fucking life too? Now, let go of my kid" I hissed. His eyes widen as they catch something behind me. But he and Barnes are still holding Peter. I look at Peter's face, making sure he is okay, and he looks it. His face seems calm, a little angry, but I would be too. Two super soldiers holding me to a wall.

"Loki?" Steve glared. Oh right. They aren't in on that secret yet. The others look, and, particularly in Barton's expression, I see hatred and the need to fight.

"Stark I really don't think you should be talking about anything right now! You are letting a treacherous asshole stay here, who tried to destroy New York!" Barton gritted through his teeth. I sighed, all I want is Peter safe and they just keep talking over me or ignoring me. I double tap my chest plate, my suit forming over my body. I pull out the big guns and point them at Rogers and Barnes.

"The kid. Now."

"You are pointing your weapons at the wrong people!" Barton shouted.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Barnes wondered. I hear the elevator ding. Shit, is there more? I do a quick head count. Steve, Barnes, Natasha, Barton, Wanda, the bug guy and Sam. No that's all of them.

"Tony! What did I tell you about testing the suit up here?" Pepper shouted from behind me. I turn my head and see her, Rhodey, Viz and Brucie. Perfect, a more even team. She fully rounds the corner but stops when she sees what is actually happening. She then sees Peter and she glares a little. "Steve, haven't you already done enough damage? Let the kid go." She crosses her arms. Barnes and lets go immediately, and I roll my eyes. Of course Pepper would be able to get them to listen. Steve still holds on to Peter. Peter though, has apparently had enough and rips his arm out of Steve's grasp, shoving Steve a couple of feet backwards. I smile proudly. He walks over and before I can do anything, Pepper pulled him in for a hug.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You show up unannounced and then try to harm the kid?" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"We just didn't think Stark had a heart so we were questioning why a kid was here." Wanda spoke. I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh hey, uh guys." Brucie speaks up, all eyes turning to him. Natasha smiles and takes a hesitant step forward.

"Bruce. It's good to see you man." Steve smiles.

"Okay, wait before any of the happy reunions happen, explain yourselves. Tell me why you think holding my kid against his will was okay" I snap. I tap my arc reactor again, the suit coming off.

"We thought the kid had broken in here. Tony it's the Avengers compound. There are so many dangerous things here, why would you bring a kid here?" Steve explained and I shake my head.

"Last time I checked Rogers, this was my building. I can do whatever I want" They roll their eyes.

"Is no one going to explain why Loki is here?" Natasha asked. I look at him and he shakes his head, silently saying he doesn't want to explain it to them.

"He and Thor brought Brucie back from a crazy party planet. Honestly sounds pretty fun except for the rigged gladiator style battles. Anyways, Asgard has been blown up by Thor, New Asgard is in Norway, but Norway refuses to accept Loki, So I offered him a place to stay."

"Wow, you really are dumb if you think having Loki here is a good idea." Barton scoffs.

"Tony, seriously? The Avengers stay here, not criminals" Steve added.

"Well what are you doing here then?" Peter steps forward and my eyes widen. This kid's venom is seeping through his voice, something I've never experienced with him.

"The adults are talking kid." Sam dismisses.

"Then why are you all acting like children? Someone makes one mistake and you can't forgive them? If that's the case, then why are you even here? If anyone here shouldn't be forgiven its you guys" Peter explained.

"Excuse me? We haven't done anything wrong" Wanda hissed.

"You haven't done anything wrong? Then why have you guys been war criminals for the past year? Why have you been on the run?" Peter questions, walking closer towards them. I try to stop him but he brushes my arm from his shoulder.

"The Accords were bullshit kid." Steve chimed in.

"No, you know what's bullshit? A team that has saved the world together got into a little tiff. That a group of so-called friends ended up in a show down because instead of taking five fucking minutes to talk, you decided fighting was better. Then, once you guys are about to forgive each other for that, something else happens. You, Rogers, decided it was okay to hide Tony's secrets from Tony. Because of what, him?" Peter gestures to Barnes. Steve goes to say something, but Peter continues. "No, I'm not done. And yes, I know that he was brainwashed for most of his life, and his actions weren't his. That's forgivable. That's not what I'm talking about though. What I'm saying is you knew what he did, and to protect one friend, you destroyed the other. And then, when Tony had every right, because it felt like a bomb had been dropped down on his life, he decided to punch you. Which, well that was well deserved. But you decide to fight back, and ya I guess I get that too, but not to the extent! You left him for dead. Stranded in Siberia! No one called to help him. Nothing!" Peter yells at them. I feel the blood drain from my face. How does he know about Siberia?

"Kid?" My voice wavering. "How, how do you know about that?"

"Because I hacked into your suit. You came back and I knew that look that you had! The look of losing everything! And I needed to find out. So a couple of months ago, I went through the footage and watched the entire thing!" To say I'm surprised would be an understatement. Even when I treated him like a pest, he still wanted to make sure I was okay. Peter walks over to me, tears in his eyes. "I just wanted to make it better for you. No one deserves what he did to you." He whispers, tears going down his cheeks.

"Peter…" I trail off but pull him into a fierce hug. I see Pepper, a few tears in her eyes as well. She walks over and wraps her arms around the both of us.

"My boys" She sniffs a little. She pulls away, giving Peter then myself a kiss on the cheek. I pull away from Peter, keeping my arm protectively on his shoulders.

"Okay, so. This is how its going to go. As much as you guys seem to disagree with it, I'm not an asshole. Your rooms are still the same, how you left them. You can stay there, as long as you like. You can use the training rooms as you please. The Accords will need to be signed if you want to take part in a mission. They are new, improved and Ross has zero say in them. I will get you all copies by tomorrow. If you choose not to sign, well you can stay but you will not be an Avenger anymore. Another thing that will be happening with your stay is respect. You will be respecting everyone. No more holding Peter against his will. No more glaring at Loki. No more calling me heartless or any other hurtful name. Capiche?" They all nod slowly. I look over to Rhodey.

"Now I assume we don't have enough food for dinner now?" He shakes his head. "Okay, I'll order pizza. Now go get yourselves cleaned up; you all look like shit" I smirked at them. "Peter and I are going to the lab to finish what we were working on before. Loki feel free to join us if you please. Oh Pepper can you toss over that protein bar for Peter? He is hungry." I catch the bar she tossed at me. I handed it to Peter, assuming he never got the chance to eat a snack. Peter and I head over to the elevator.

"I just, quick question." Sam starts. "Are we all going to brush over the fact that Tony has a kid?"


	4. Orphan

**Hey guys! Heres another chapter! Not exactly happy with it, and it is a little shorter than the others, but I enjoy the end of it, so hopefully you do too!**

**DISCLAIMER" I sadly still do not own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

A little while later Pepper came down to get us for dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Pepper asked in the elevator, her hand on my shoulder. God, I love Pepper. She is amazing. I love that she cares for everyone and took me in as her own kid, like Tony. Sure, I have May, but my circle of people who care about me has grown a bunch in the past little bit. And Pepper is like a mother. May has always been an aunt, that's what I always knew her as, and I love her a whole bunch, but Pepper and Tony are like my parents. And sometimes I feel like they treat me like their kid.

"Oh, uh ya I'm good" I smile.

"And Tony, everyone thinks you now have a teenage son you never told them about and are upset. Loki keeps laughing at it, and that just frustrates them more. I know not everyone is on the best terms right now but are you really going to lie about this Tony?" She asked incredulously. Tony laughs and shakes his head.

"Pep, I think I want to make them suffer if it's causing drama. So how about we all go with it. I mean Pep, you've done a great job at acting like his mom, and I've done the whole father thing, called him my kid. Pete, you just act like our kid okay? I think this will be fun." My jaw drops slightly. Is he serious?

"Tony!" Peppers scolds.

"Harmless fun Pep. Harmless fun" Tony laughs.

"But like Rhodey, Bruce and Loki know that I'm not your kid. So what if they tell them?" I ask curiously.

"FRIDAY, create a group chat with Peter, Pep, Loki, Bruce, Rhodey and me. Then send a message saying go along with it, we can have fun: Peter is my kid." Tony commanded. FRIDAY confirms and sends the message and my phone vibrates. I grab it, clear the notification then realize I have other texts from Ned. Shit, I said I'd keep him updated.

_Dude, what time were you going to patrol at?_

_I just want to know, should I have a coffee to keep myself up?_

_Dude, answer me._

_Come on man_

_Are you even alive?_

I roll my eyes and text him back.

_Tony and I are at the compound upstate all weekend, no patrols. Rogue Avengers showed up. Tony is currently pretending I'm his kid to fuck with them._

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look at Tony.

"Let's go have fun, ya?" He smirked.

"Sure, sure." I laugh. We walk to the dining room where everyone is sitting, handing each other plates. Tony sits down at the head of the table, Pepper on one side and I go to the other. Loki is beside me and everyone else is spread around the huge table. Pizza boxes are passed around, pitchers of water and pop. It was a very grand ordeal; something I've never gotten the chance to experience.

"So, how old are you kid?" Steve asked.

"Fifteen," I say, not even looking up.

"So how is school then?" Natasha asked.

"It's boring," I reply, still not looking at anyone.

"It's boring because Peter is a literal genius and knows the stuff they are teaching. He got detention a few weeks back for making a teacher look stupid." Tony boasts.

"Well, he is your kid Tony." Loki chimed in, making me smile. I guess we are really doing this.

"Speaking of kids, Clint how are yours?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, ya good. I talked to them, I was planning on going to them, but we are under watch still and I don't want them knowing where the location of my home. So, until I can ensure their safety, it's just phone calls." He sighed.

"I'll have my jet pick them up in the morning. They can stay here until that all gets sorted out" Tony offered.

"Thank you, Tony. That would be amazing." Barton truly seems grateful.

"I don't currently have enough beds, the room beside Visions has a bunk bed. No one uses it." Tony said.

"Isn't that Spiderman's room? Vision had mentioned it. And why does Spiderman have a bunk bed?" Sam asked.

"I would also like to meet Spiderman, you know, as he is part of the team." Steve added.

"Spiderman has moved to a different room. He likes hanging upside down, a bunk bed is perfect for that, and no, you will not be meeting Spiderman anytime soon." Tony's gaze hardens as if daring them to argue.

"Tony, if we are to start up training schedules and missions, we should meet the newest Avenger" Steve insisted.

"Spiderman isn't an Avenger. He is small time. Not ready for the Avengers gig yet. He was just kind enough to loan his services at the airport." Tony clenched his jaw, clearly trying not to blow up at him.

* * *

The rest of dinner was silent and awkward. The subject of Spiderman had been dropped, not wanting to cause further damage to the already strained relationship between the Rogues and Tony. I had gone to my room upstairs to do my homework, making sure that I didn't have to do it later this weekend. At about ten, I finish, and I got back to the common room to find Loki. I plan on getting ready for bed and I wanted to say goodnight. Well I want to say goodnight to Tony and Pepper as well. I find everyone in the common room, talking. It was pretty noisy, seeing as there were a lot of people.

"Hey bud! I thought you had gone to bed" Tony smiled, and gestured for me to sit with him.

"No, I was just doing homework. But I actually am now, so I wanted to say goodnight." I smile. I give him a hug, then Pepper, and she kisses me on the cheek. I give Rhodey a fist bump then I see Loki in a lounge chair. "Night Loki, see you later." He doesn't like hugs. Yet. I face everyone else with a slight scowl. "Night Everyone" I turn back to the elevator.

"Let me walk you up." Loki says, getting up and following me. Tony looks at me weirdly and I shrug. We walk to the elevator and he goes in with me.

"So, what time you want me to pull you out of it?" Loki asked. Oh, right.

"Actually Loki, I need to be prepared with the others here so tonight I don't need the magic sleep." I explain. We step off the elevator but don't move past the first few steps.

"Peter, I think now should be the time to do-"

"No, because I need to protect my dad and I can't if I'm in the sleep spell thing. Only you can wake me up from that and it is difficult when you don't know what's going on. Like someone could be up here and you wouldn't know because you are downstairs. I just can't risk it." I insisted.

"And you aren't going to be much of any help if you are tired. Besides, I really don't think they are going to hurt Stark now." Loki put a hand on my arm.

"But what if they do?" I question, tears in my eyes. "I can't lose another person Loki! You know how that feels and, and I don't think I can make it through another death." I whisper.

"What are you talking about kid?" Tony asks. My head snaps to him, standing in the elevator. He steps forward and puts an arm around me. "Loki, what are you guys talking about?" He asked, since I wasn't answering.

"He doesn't want my help to sleep." Is all he said.

"And why would he want that?" He paused for a second. "What does you helping him sleep involve?"

"It's a spell, I command him to sleep and only wakes when I command him to. It's a dreamless sleep. And the child suffers from frequent nightmares. I do this for him almost every time he spends the night at the tower." Loki outed me. Why? Now Tony is going to think I'm weak. I'm always going to be weak to him. Tony's hand goes under my chin, making me look at him.

"Is that true kid?" I nod. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want, want you to-to think I was weak." I mumbled.

"Peter I could never. You are the strongest person I know. Going through so much in such a short time. I am incredibly proud of you; you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nightmares is part of the superhero gig. I get them. It helps to talk about them, but they never do really go away. But you have to have a support team. And that is me, Pepper, May, and I'm sure even Loki wouldn't mind." He whispered, pulling me into a hug. "Now, why is tonight different? Why don't you want to be under Loki's sleep thing?"

"Because he is the only one that can wake me up. But I want to be able to help you if need be." I explain.

"And why would I need help?"

"The rogues are here, and I don't want a repeat of that. Of Siberia."

"That's not your job kid. Besides, we are getting past that. Slowly. You need to understand that they are going to be here. Permanently. And no, they will not be at the tower, but they have been talking and are going to sign the accords when I can get the contracts. This team is forming again. And if you want to ever be an Avenger, you have to be able to trust them. And yes that will take time but try taking small steps. And maybe not tonight, soon. They aren't bad people. But we have all made mistakes." Tony smiles.

"I still don't want Loki's sleep spell tonight." Loki's eyes narrow at me for a second.

"That's fine kid. Now, Loki and I are going to join the others. You have a good sleep. Come get me if you need something. No matter the time." Tony said and grabs Loki's arm and disappear in the elevator.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, shooting up to a sitting position. The second time I've woken up from a nightmare tonight. I look at the clock it reads five-thirty in the morning. I sigh, not wanting to go through another nightmare. I slip out of bed and get dressed. I go to the common kitchen, it has more food and find some pop tarts and pour myself milk. I eat at the breakfast bar in silence, the rest of the compound not awake yet.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher and I here a click of a door. I turn around and see Loki.

"Well, you look tired. Get any sleep?" He asks, leaning against a counter.

"Not really. Still don't regret asking for your help though."

"And now you are going to spend today tired and not feeling your best." He hissed. Even though he is mad, I think he just wants to protect me.

"I'll be fine. I survive without sleep all the time."

"And it probably affects you. Maybe your weird sixth sense-"

"Spidey-sense" I mumble.

"Your Spidey Sense doesn't work as it should. Or you are weaker. Your brain doesn't function as it should. You are still a child, you need sleep." He finishes.

"I'm fine."

"Prove it. Let's go spar in the gym downstairs. No suit, just you. I won't use magic. Be there in five minutes" He goes to his room I assume to put on something to spar in, so I go back up to my room to put a plain shirt and loose shorts.

* * *

Loki had made me warm up. For two hours. Said that I should be able to handle that with my mutation. Then he went over a couple of moves with me. It was fun learning from Loki, stuff I can use as Spiderman. I never really got to train with anyone because Tony said he didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt Rhodey.

"Okay, I think we can spar now. Knowing you have knowledge of a few moves. Get on the mats." Loki demanded, his posture changing to a battle stance, expression becoming darker.

"This is for fun right? Like you aren't actually going to try to kill me?" I ask, faltering a little bit at his seriousness.

"I will not try to kill you Peter, but no this isn't for fun. This is to prove a point." He gestured for me to throw the first punch.

We battle each other for awhile, him getting a few hits on me and I get a few on him. I tired out a lot quicker than I should have and Loki saw that. He also used this to knock me off my feet, onto my back. I look up, getting ready to attack, but see over a dozen of Loki. Do I have a concussion?

"This is why you need proper sleep Peter. You assumed I wouldn't go back on my word. You believed me, a villain, would say no magic and keep my word. You have to be prepared for everything. And you aren't." Loki said, but all the Loki's mouths moved. My brows furrow.

"Who said I believed you?" I shoot my wrist up, my web shooters on, on the setting of web grenade. I press it and webs go everywhere, but only stick to the real Loki. I jump up and knock him off his feet. He smirked.

"Alright I'll give you that. Let's call it a day. We both seemed to have proven our points. You still use your brain, but you tire easily. Not a good trait for someone who dresses up everyday to save people." He jumps up and we turn around to the exit.

"What the fuck Loki. That's my kid you just tried to hurt." Tony shouted. He eyed my over, probably making sure I am okay.

"Simply proving a point Stark. All is good though. He gave just as much as he took." Motioning to the bruise on his eye. He then waved a hand over it, a hand that was wielding magic, and the bruise was gone.

"That is so cool!" I exclaim. No matter how many times I see him use magic, it is still super cool.

"Here I can do it for you" Loki lifts his hand and does the same to me. It feels weird.

"Come on, it's ten, the others want to train but I didn't want them to figure out your secret yet. Peter you also need to eat. FRIDAY said the both of you have been in here since six-thirty." Tony puts his arm around my shoulders and guide us to the elevator. Tony sends me to my room to shower and he goes to the kitchen to make me some eggs.

After I shower and get dressed into non sweaty clothes, I make my way to the kitchen. Tony slides a plate of eggs and toast to me and I inhale it. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. As I put the plate away, Tony start talking.

"So, Loki told me how badly you slept, so I suggest you relax or something. I wanted to do some work in the lab, but last time I let you in there tired, you blew up a part of the lab. So maybe later we can work, but now you can nap. And we will probably have lunch when the others are done in the gym."

"But, I'm fine I swear-" He just looks at me, shutting me up. I nod, go over to the lounge room and turn on the TV. After an episode of Brooklyn nine-nine, I feel very tired. I couldn't get comfortable on the couch, so I jump up to the corner of the ceiling. I frequently do this when I can't get comfortable. I make a little hammock out of web, get comfortable and close my eyes.

* * *

**Tony POV**

"Boss, your presence has been requested by Steve in the common floor kitchen." I look up from my suit that I am working on.

"What time is it FRI?"

"Twelve forty-six." Oh, must be lunch then. I get up and make my way upstairs to eat. As I walk into the kitchen, I realize I must've assumed wrong, there is no food ready to be eaten. But everyone is sitting around.

"What's up Capsicle?" I ask.

"Oh, Where's Peter? I was about to make lunch for everyone, but I wasn't sure what Peter liked so I wanted to ask." Oh good, nothing bad.

"The kid will eat anything. He is a human garbage disposal." I laugh a little. "I believe he is currently sleeping right now anyways. He didn't have a great sleep." I grimaced. The kid got about three hours of sleep and had two nightmares. So I really hoped he actually fell asleep again.

"Oh, is he okay?" Steve asked hesitantly, still not sure about where we stand.

"Ya, just yesterday solidified his opinion of you guys." They all looked hurt.

"Look, we are sorry, and we apologized for that we just-" I cut Steve off.

"I know, doesn't mean that isn't traumatic or whatever Steve. I didn't even know that he knew about Siberia. So he has been dealing with that alone for months. So, he just isn't comfortable around you guys yet. Just wait, I've never seen the kid hate anyone. Hell, Peter doesn't even hate the kid that bullies Peter everyday since middle school." I explain. As much as I don't particularly trust them all right now, I know they didn't mean harm to Peter. And I think Peter knows that.

"Well maybe I can make it up to him. What does he want for lunch? I'll let him pick anything." Steve smiled.

"FRIDAY, where is Pete?" I ask.

"In the common room with Loki, Boss." I roll my eyes. Even after the douchebag move Loki pulled with Peter earlier, they still hang out. We all enter the room, not really sure why we needed all of, but whatever. I see Loki reading a book on the couch, but no Peter.

"Loki, where is Pete?" I ask. He looks up at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"The child is not here. I've been here for an hour and he is not present." Now, my eyebrows furrow.

"If I may boss, Peter is six and a half feet to your left, and on the ceiling." FRIDAY says. We all look up and see Peter, curled in a ball on the ceiling, in a web. I laugh. I've caught him a few times in this position and it is funny that he picked up something like this as a spider trait. I look at everyone else, and all their jaws are wide open. I guess that cat is out of the bag.

"So, Steve, I guess you got to meet Spiderman," I say.

"Your kid, Peter, is Spiderman?" Sam asked.

"That's what I said." I look up at him again. "Yo kid, time to come down now" But no answer. I look around and see a pillow on the couch. I pick it up and toss it at him. Before it hits him, his hand reaches out and catches it.

"What the-" He starts then realizes that everyone is staring at him. "Oh, uh, hey guys?" He jumps down from the ceiling and looks everywhere, avoiding eye contact. I guess I'll save him this one time.

"Kid, so Captain America here is gonna make lunch. He feels bad for yesterday and wants to make what you want. So, pick out the most extravagant thing you can think of." I smirk at Cap.

"Are we not gonna talk about how your kid is Spiderman?" Natasha asked.

"Let's eat first." I announce.

* * *

With lunch out of the way, Peter saying he wanted sandwiches, we were all lounging in the living room. Peter and I sat on one of the smaller couches, and everyone spread across the others. Of course Rhodey, Bruce and Loki already knew that Peter was Spiderman, but the others had questions.

"I thought it was the suit. But you weren't wearing it before lunch. So do you have powers?" Cap started the questions.

"Ya, I'm a mutant. Had a field trip at Oscorp and was bit by a radioactive spider. Then my genetics changed and I'm part spider." Peter smiled a little.

"What the fuck were you doing on the ceiling." Clint asked.

"Well it's warmer up there, you know warm air rises and my webs are comfortable."

"So the webs come out of you?" Sam asks, a disgusted look on his face.

"No, I made these after I realized my powers. I figured I should stick with the theme." Peter laughed.

"What are all your powers?" Natasha questioned.

"Oh, well I have sticky hands and feet, that's how I walk on walls and ceilings. I have super strength, all my senses are in overdrive, so that's a little annoying but also very helpful." I look at him. He is forgetting one.

"He has one more. The Peter Tingle." I smirk and Peter's head snaps to me.

"No! That's not what we are calling it! And when the hell did you talk to May? I told her to stop and to never tell anyone. Oh my god! I can't believe you've done this" He exclaimed, standing up and started pacing. I start laughing. May never told me anything. Happy did. Although I was curious as to why Happy and May were talking about Peter, well I had a tingle about that.

"Calm down Pete. I just wanted to see your reaction. And you didn't disappoint." I laugh at his outburst.

"What is the Peter Tingle?" Cap asks and Peter's embarrassment furthers.

"Spidey Sense. It is called my Spidey sense and its like I sense danger before it happens. It's like a buzzing in my head. I don't really have much control over it but I'm working on it. It's what woke me up when someone" He looks directly at me, "threw a pillow at me. It's how I caught the pillow." Peter explained.

They spent the next hour asking Peter about what he does on patrols, his coolest story, which was the vulture, and they asked me how I reacted when I found out. I of course lied a little bit as they still think he's my son. Cap was still stuck on the fact that he is so young. He's mad at me, for bringing a child into our war last year. We all made mistakes. And I didn't say this part, but if I had never brought Peter to Germany, he wouldn't be in my life. And that thought made my heart hurt. Peter is my kid, sure not by blood, but we have bonded. And to even think what would happen if he wasn't in my life, well it hurt. I can't imagine life without Peter Parker in it.

"We can continue this Q and A session, just let me grab a snack, I'm hungry." Peter gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Tony…" Cap starts, oh here it comes, the Captain America lecture of morals. "He was fourteen when we fought last year. You brought your own son into our war. He had no part-"

"I know! But I'm not sorry. For reasons I will not tell you, I don't regret my actions. Sure, it was stupid of me, but I also wasn't left with many options." I hiss, not wanting Peter to hear us fight. Poor kid already thinks he and Bucky are going to kill me. Speaking of, Pete comes back in with a big bag of chips. He opens and start munching away, waiting for someone to ask him another question. But we are all just staring at him, a kid who just ate lunch not that long ago, devour a huge bag of chips.

"Holy shit kid, what are you doing?" Sam exclaims.

"Eating ships. Ketchup is my favourite kind." He voice muffled by the chips he shoved in his mouth.

"Ya, but that's a lot of chips. It literally says family size on it. And it looks like a single serving bag to you" Clint laughs at the kid.

"Yes, well, when you are an orphan, a family size bag of chips is a single serving." And I choke on thin air. The rest of the team looks shocked and don't know how to react.

"Peter" I whisper, eyes wide. Did he still feel like an orphan? He has May, and I know that's his aunt, but it is still family. And he has Pepper and me. I know we aren't his parents, but I'd consider myself a father-figure to him. And Pepper is definitely a mother-figure. And he has Rhodey, who is like a cool Uncle. This kid has so many people that are there for him, but does he not see it?

"Oh, sorry Tony, kind of ruined your whole, lets have fun and make them think that I'm your kid thing" Peter mumbled.

"I don't care about that Peter. Kid, you know that's not true right? I know your parents are gone, but you have so many people in your life that care for you and would never let anything happen to you." I put my arm on his shoulders, pulling him close. He nods slowly.

"So let me get this straight. Peter isn't your kid, but you thought it would be fun to mess with us by telling us that he is?" Cap asked.

"Exactly. I mean, your reactions were great." I smirk at him.

"Tony, you can't just do that! He is a kid, not some pawn that you can use to cause other people discomfort and pain!" Rogers exclaimed at me, rising to his feet.

"Oh calm down Rogers, it was a joke. I figured you would find out eventually."

"How many people were in on this?" Sam asked.

"Everyone that lived here before yesterday knew that Peter was Spiderman and that he is not my kid."

"I'm not sure I believe you. The both of you act like father and son. Like more than just putting on an act" Clint added.

"Just because he isn't my biological son doesn't mean I don't think of him as my son. That's why I don't regret bringing him into the war last year. Because if I didn't, I would've let him be. Peter wouldn't be in my life right now if it weren't for that fight. He's the only good thing that came from us falling apart as a team. I lost my family, but I gained a son." I stood up, grabbed Peter and went upstairs, telling FRIDAY that only Pepper can come up here right now.

"You don't seriously think of yourself as an orphan, do you?" I ask when we get to the couch.

"I mean the definition fits. My parents are dead." He whispered. I stare at him in shock. After everything, he still feels like an orphan?

"Pete…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Do you actually think of me as your son?" He asked, looking at me.

"Ya, of course I do. I love you Peter. For you. Not because your Spiderman, but because Peter Parker is an awesome kid who sees the best in everyone. Even me after I treated you like garbage during the whole vulture incident." I whisper.

"I love you too. And for the record, I think of you like my dad. And Pepper like my mom. And I know I have May, but I know her as my aunt. It's different with you guys." Peter smiled. I pull him into a tight hug. This kid never ceases to amaze and surprise me. Here I thought Peter only hung out with me because well, Iron Man. And because he is smart and likes to build things in my lab with me. But no, this kid actually loved me like a dad. And that made my heart jump.

"So it's settled then. You are my kid and I'm your dad. You can never get rid of me now kid."


	5. Mjolnir

**Hey guys! Last chapter of Peter surprising Tony! Well, I think Peter always surprises Tony, its the last big surprise! Next Tony will be doing the surprising.**

**Sorry that this one is a little shorter than the others. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, never will, but I own my plot ideas.**

* * *

"Sup loser." I look beside my locker and see MJ standing there. I smile at her and grab a book that I need for class.

"Hey MJ, how was your morning?" I ask, then immediately want to slap myself in the face. How was her morning? She is not a morning person, you know that. And school was about to start. Of course her morning was going to be shitty, like most high schoolers would say.

"Eh, not the worst, but I didn't get to sleep in, so not great. What about yours? Do anything interesting?" She asked, looking at me intently. I look down again.

"No, overslept and almost missed the subway." The bell rings and MJ punches my arm as a farewell and goes to class. I shake my head and go to class. MJ had been looking at me weirdly all of last week and this week as well. But she never said anything. Sure she asked weird questions about my day as if she knew the answer should be different, but never continued beyond that. It was weird. Ned had also mentioned that she has been watching me during class and decathlon.

My morning classes breeze by and I am thankful for that. Today, I was going to the Tower and working with Tony. And we did that a lot, but today was different. Now that Tony is confident in his nanotech suit skills, we are going to make me one. And I'm excited for that. Then I wouldn't always have to deal with taking my mask off, it would just appear and disappear. Of course there are many other things that we can do with the technology, but that was one of the best perks, I think. I also haven't seen Tony or Pepper since that weekend at the compound two weeks ago. They had stayed up there until a night or two ago. They have been building up the relationships between the Avengers. And I get that, but I still miss them. And now that I know how Tony feels, I just want to be present all the. I had told May and she cried. At first, I thought she was upset at me for thinking of other people as my parents, but she told me they were happy tears. That her and Ben never wanted to be mom and dad because that wasn't them and they didn't want to replace Richard and Mary. She had always felt bad about it, but she is happy that I found that in someone. Not that I'm going to start calling Tony and Pepper mom and dad, but still. They know who they are to me.

"Hey dude, excited for later?" I look up and see Ned sitting down at our lunch table across from me.

"Ya. Tony said he had some cool ideas" I smile.

"And tomorrow you are going to tell me everything." I laugh at him but nod. "So MJ is staring at you again right now." I look around and see her. She realizes that I'm looking at her and she flips me the bird before turning away. "What's her problem anyways? Oh!"

"What?" I ask.

"Maybe she likes you!" He shouts as a whisper. I roll my eyes.

"As much as I wish that were true, it's MJ and I'm Peter. She would never be into me." I laugh it off, but it hurts. I have come to really like MJ. She's smart, funny and beautiful and I would totally ask her out. Except that there is a 99.9 percent chance that she'd turn me down and laugh in my face.

* * *

"Hey Happy!" I greet when I jump into the car. "Thanks for picking me up"

"Kind of my job now kid." He mutters

"Oh come on Happy, we both know that you love these car rides with me." I laugh at the look he gives me.

"I'm just happy when you turn sixteen and get your license. Then you can drive yourself places."

"One needs a car to drive Happy. I'm pretty sure they don't just give them away when you get your license." I look at him weirdly.

"And makes you think you won't get a car for your birthday?" He questioned.

"May can't afford one Happy."

"I wasn't talking about May" I open my mouth to ask what he means but he just gives a look. A look that says, 'you know exactly who I am talking about.' And I did. Tony. But he couldn't, that's too much. I don't want some flashy sports car. That's not me. I can take the subway everywhere. That's fine. I don't mind it. I mean sure its loud, and with my senses, sometimes its too loud, but it still works. And I can swing myself places. Or I can walk, I don't mind. But a car is too much. I don't want a car.

"Kid we are here. If I had known talking about a car would get you to shut up for one car ride, I would've mentioned it months ago" He laughs at my face. Months ago? Tony has been planning on buying me a car for months?

I grab my bag from the car and go up to Tony's lab, which is where FRIDAY said Tony would be. Do I talk to him about the car thing? But what if Happy was just messing with me? Ya that's all it was. Happy is messing with me.

Then MJ and her recent behaviour made me start the same panic. What has changed in the past couple of weeks? We were fine before, had study sessions with Ned and a few others from Decathlon. We even had a few where it is just the two of us. So why was she being weird now. Maybe she did like me?

I walk into the lab, and the music is turned down to an acceptable volume for my senses. Tony's head pops up from his desk and smiles at me.

"Finally kid, I haven't seen you in weeks." I set my bag down and go over to him. He hugs me tightly, and I enjoy it. I love hugs.

"It's not my fault the Avengers decided to show up announced and want to be a team again." I look at him.

"Hey! It's not mine either. And Steve wanted me to stay longer but I told him he can go fuck off. I mean, don't swear kid, its bad. Then Steve said they would come out here this weekend. So I hope you don't mind it but Friday afternoon, they will be here until Sunday night. And I know you are hanging out here this weekend, so please don't be mad. But they signed the new accords and if a mission comes out way, we need to trust each other as a team again. And training together and sharing the same living space will get that back. I hope."

"Does that mean I can't hang out this weekend?" I whisper.

"No! Of course you can. That's why it's out here, because I specifically said that I was spending my weekend with you. So in the morning I might just have a training session. But after that, all should be good. Oh, and Thor is coming by Friday night for the weekend. Loki said something about missing all his pals from Earth and wants to visit." He pats my back. "Now, let me show you an idea I had for your nanotech suit. I think it will be pretty cool." He smiles and leads me over to his desk and pulls up holograms. I look over them, my breathe taken away by the amazingness of them.

"Wait, what are those?" I ask, pointing to the back of the suit.

"Oh! Yes, my favourite part. Well you are Spiderman but only have four legs. Well two arms and two legs, but whatever. But spiders have eight. So, this will give you four more. You were saying something about a theme so I figured you would appreciate this" He smirked at me.

"Holy shit"

"Language! May will kill me if you start speaking like that."

"This is amazing! Wait, will they always be there though?" I ask. That could be pretty annoying to swing around the city with.

"No, that's the beauty of nanotech. It does what you want. Now, I don't think we will be doing much creating today, I think it will be ideas you want included in the suit. This is a big process to make a nanotech suit, so its going to be done as fast as your others. Capiche?"

"Ya, I get that okay. So, can I get thrusters so I can fly, because that would be awesome." I give him the puppy look, trying to convince him.

"Absolutely not! You cannot be trusted to fly!" He shouts.

"Hey, you fly!" I argue.

"Ya, not sure why I was trusted either kid. Next idea, because it will be a no for the flying."

* * *

"I know we have been in here working for two hours, but you look miserable. I'm pretty sure we were in here for like fourteen hours one day and you were still laughing and talking like it was your last day to speak. So, what's up? Is it Flash?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Nothing really." I mumble, not wanting to talk to him about MJ. That would be embarrassing.

"Now I know there is something. Come on, spill"

"I just, there's this girl." I start.

"Aren't you a little young for girls? Your only fifteen" Tony looks at me, wide eyed.

"How old were you when you were interested in girls?" I smirk.

"That's besides the point but fine, tell me about this girl"

"You know I also asked Liz out last year so not sure why you think this is a big deal Tony." I look at him.

"Ya, ya I know. Just tell me about this girl." He gestures at me to speak.

"Her name is MJ and-" I start.

"Like from decathlon MJ? The scary girl that glares at me every time I show up at one of your competitions?" He asked.

"Ya. Anyways, I like her. And I have for a few months now. I mean she amazing, how could I not like her? But she's her and I'm me. But recently she has been looking at me weirdly and asking me odd questions. And I'm not sure what to make of it. And we have hung out a lot more, sometimes in a group, but other times it has been just her and I. Then Ned mentioned that she looks at me during class and decathlon meetings and I just have no idea what to do." I explain. He just looks at me for a moment then laughs a little bit.

"You know, for a smart kid, you are awfully stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"She like you too kid. I suggest you ask her out. Take her to a movie or whatever it is that kids your age do." He smiled at me. "I'm actually surprised that she is your type. Like, you are kind and nice and she is mean and scary. But I mean, hey, whatever you're into." I roll my eyes at him.

"You just only see that side of her because she hates you. Which I think is pretty funny." I laugh at his hurt expression.

"How can she not like me? I am amazing!" He exclaimed with mock hurt.

"I actually don't know why. I never asked her." I look down. Why does MJ hate Tony? "But you think she will say yes if I ask her out?" I ask hesitantly.

"She would be a fool not, kid"

* * *

Are you sure you want to do this dude? There's no going back from this. She will never let you live it down." Ned grabbed my arm.

"Ya I know, but I need to know. I'll never forgive myself if I never ask" I answer, taking my arm out of his grasp. "I'll talk to you later okay?" He nods and goes home. I walk outside towards MJ, who was sitting under a tree with her sketch pad. I figured today was the best day to ask her out. It is Friday so if she said no, then I had all weekend to recover from embarrassment. Being Friday, it also meant that Thor was coming to the tower for the weekend and the rest of the Avengers. As much as I still don't trust them, I enjoy their presence. And war stories. It was fun hanging around and with Thor, I'm sure it is even more fun. So that would take my mind off of MJ and embarrassment. That is why I find myself walking up to MJ after school, ready to ask her out.

"Hey MJ" I smile and stop in front of her. She looks up at me and smiles a little.

"Sup loser."

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"I'm pretty sure no one is going to hear us dork" She laughs and gestures around us. I look and realize almost everyone has gone home already and the few stragglers that were milling around were no where near us. I laugh a little, nervous laughter.

"Oh, uh right. Okay then, um" I mumble. She stands up and puts her stuff away, the waits for me to speak. "I just, I just noticed that recently we have been a little closer than before. And, and I would consider you a friend, like a good friend and I don't really want to lie to you anymore about uh things. So, I uh, I uh just wanted to say that-" I stumble through my little speech.

"that you are Spiderman?" She finished and I just looked at her. I can feel the colour drain from my face and I just gape at her. What? That's why she's been weird these past couple of weeks? Cause she was waiting for me to tell her about Spiderman? Not because she liked me? Then I start panicking. How did she find out? She can't know about Spiderman. Oh my god, what do I do?

"Wha-what do you mean?" tumbles out of my mouth like the idiot I am.

"I mean, I think you dress up, in a Tony Stark outfit and help cats from trees and other things."

"Haha, you're funny MJ. I'm just Peter Parker, nerd." I laugh nervously.

"Sure, then by night, Spiderman." She adds.

"Is that why, why you've been staring at me? Cause you were trying to figure out if I was Spiderman?" I ask quietly, my heart literally shattering.

"Well, I figured it out about two months ago, and it makes sense, the whole DC thing last year, then the dance with Liz. And how you have the internship with Stark. It all makes sense. And I've been staring at you because I don't understand it. Like how does a kid that gets bullied everyday become Spiderman? That part I still haven't figured out. But I knew you were Spiderman. So ya" she finishes, looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh."

"But I am right, right?" She asked. What the point in denying it?

"Ya, it's true. But, you can't tell anyone!" I exclaim. This needs to stay a secret.

"Ya, sure. Didn't plan on telling anyone anyways. Now, I have to go, I have to be home by four. See you later Spiderman" She smirks and walks off towards the subway. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. Like what? I came over here to ask her out but instead she outs my secret identity? How does that make sense? I slowly walk over to an alley to change into my suit. I toss my backpack on a roof and sit down for a bit, just thinking.

"Peter, you seem to have an elevated heartbeat. Would you like me to contact Tony?" Karen startles me.

"What? Oh, uh no thanks. Do you have anything for me? Robberies, muggings, anything?" I ask, wanting to distract myself from this whole MJ thing.

"A current mugging two blocks east of you. I do suggest that you are in perfect health before fighting crime. The distress you are feeling could interfere with your judgments." Karen replies.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks" I swing towards the mugging.

* * *

Tony POV

"So, a lot has happened in the past few years." Clint starts.

"Ya, its been a crazy few years" Bruce laughs.

"And a few more people have joined us since then" Clint continues.

"Ya, Wanda, Sam, Scott. What your point?" I ask.

"I think I'm worthy" Clint states, and looks at Thor's hammer.

"No one but Thor has lifted that hammer." Loki laughed.

"So, you think you are worthy. And you want the new Avengers to try lifting Mjolnir?" Thor laughed and I roll my eyes.

"Ya, lets have some fun. We are all drinking and have nothing better to do." Clint stands up and puts his glass down. He stands beside the hammer and looks at Thor, who nods his head with a smile. Clint tries lifting with one hand, then two. He is unsuccessful, again.

"Boo you suck" I laugh at him.

"Old man, you can't do it either" He laughs at me. Rolling my eyes I go to it and try lifting. I of course can't. I didn't think I could. I have not been a better person in the past few years as I had been previously.

Everyone tries, one by one, and without fail, no one can lift it. Cap shifts it slightly, like last time but that's the most movement it sees. We get Natasha to try this time, as she skipped out before. It was fun. To be like the old times and just let loose. Conversation was flowing, we were all laughing at each other it was great.

Except I was missing Peter. He is coming over for the weekend, but he is currently patrolling. It is just past nine and I start to worry. The kid could stay well out in the morning but had said he wouldn't tonight. He is excited to catch up with everyone. I decide to give him until ten to call him. I don't want to sound like I don't trust him.

We moved on from the hammer and Thor was telling us about /Norway and how his people were adapting to the change.

"Boss, Karen has sent me a message without Peter's permission. She said that Peter has taken more risks than usual and that he is now injured. He is on his way back, should be here in a few minutes but does have a stab wound. She said that he also started his patrol in distress, and she believes whatever the cause of that is why he was taking the extra risks." FRIDAY spoke up. I jolt up and go to the landing pad. Shit! Why can't Peter just stay with the little things; Cats in trees, old people needing directions. Everyone is looking at me, concern in their eyes.

"Does this happen often?" Cap asked.

"More than I would like, yes." I mutter, pacing by the door. I look up to see Peter land. I open the door and go to him. "Come on kid, lets get you inside."

"How did you know I was hurt?" He asked, confused.

"Karen snitched on you. Which I think is why I had protocols in your suit for this scenario. So why wasn't I alerted immediately? Did you and a certain friend perhaps hack the suit again? After I said not to?" I ask. I mean, why does he do this? He knows the protocols are there to help him.

"Maybe." He groans, clutching his side. Loki approaches us, while everyone else stays where they are, unsure of what to do.

"I can heal you. If its not that bad. But I'll need to see it first. Take that off, " Loki says, gesturing to the suit and mask.

"No, I'll be fine, it's not that bad and I-" Peter starts, but I just hit the Spidey symbol on his chest to take the suit off. Peter sighs and takes the mask off.

"Holy shit kid. Did you just stand there and let the bad guys kick your ass?" I ask, thinking that might have actually been what he has done. He has black eyes, bruises all over hi back and abdomen. The stab wound on side isn't as bad as I was thinking, just a side swipe sort of thing. But he looked more like a bruise than he did a human at the moment.

"Language" Cap mumbles from behind me.

"Go sit on the couch. My magic could make you a little dizzy with this much healing. Not long lasting or anything, just enough that you shouldn't be standing up" Loki said, gently pushing Peter to the couch. I see everyone look at Peter in disbelief. They aren't used to this part of Peter yet. Well, it typically isn't this bad, but FRIDAY said he was reckless. I need to find out why.

* * *

A little while after, I knock on Peter's door. He is fine now, thanks to Loki, and had wanted a shower. I gave him as much time as I could until I couldn't handle the unknown any longer.

"Come in" Peter calls softly. I open the door and see him laying on his bed face down. I sit beside him on the bed and put my hand on his back.

"So, you going to tell me why you were being reckless?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Karen said something about being in emotional distress before starting the patrol. Is that the reason?" He hesitates but nods his head. "Okay, and would that emotional distress involve a girl? Perhaps MJ?" He groans and turns over to look at me.

"Ya, I went to ask her out after school today."

"So I take it she rejected you" I frown. Peter mentioned things about her that would seem as though she was interested in him.

"No, I never got the chance to ask her" He mumbled.

"Oh, why not?" Now I'm curious.

"Because, as soon as the words were about to come out, she said she knew I was Spiderman." He grumbled.

"What? Ho did she figure that out?" I ask.

"She said something about DC and the internship. I don't know."

"And her knowing bothers you?"

"I mean well ya obviously. I try to hide this to keep everyone safe." He frowns at me.

"But I mean, you like her, and want her to be your girlfriend I assume?" He nods "Well, you wouldn't be able to keep it from her in a relationship. So maybe it's a good thing she knows?" I suggest.

"Oh my god. Now I feel like an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?" He sits up. "Like seriously. I was just focusing on the part that she knew my secret identity then outed me to my face when I tried to ask her out and didn't think of that." He slaps his forehead.

"Okay good, on Monday ask her out. Now that that is solved, lets go join the others." I smile and stand up. "Oh wait, next time try not getting yourself stabbed when you are having girl trouble. You are giving me grey hairs with the amount stress you give me while out on your patrols." I say sternly.

"Ya, I will. Sorry, I just wasn't thinking" He stands up and hugs me.

"We established that already" I smirk. "Okay, lets go. The others are concerned for your wellbeing." He nods and we head out to the living room.

"Oh wait, I forgot my phone, I'll be there in a sec." Peter turns around. I go to the kitchen and make him a bowl of freshly cut up fruit. He probably hasn't eaten since dinner, if he even stopped to eat, and he had an eventful day. Peter walks into the kitchen and stops when he sees me.

"Here, eat up. You need the calories." I hand him the bowl of fruit. He smiled and we walked to the living room where the others were.

"Peter, are you okay?" Clint asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks, Loki, for using the magic." Peter replies. I sit where I was before with Brucie and Rhodey on a couch.

"So why were you in distress?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, he was having girl problems, so he got himself stabbed to distract himself from that" I laugh at Peters face.

"Weird flex but okay" Loki smirks from his spot. Everyone stops and looks at him weirdly, but Peter just laughs.

"Yes! I knew you liked vines Loki" He cheered and made his way to the only spot left, which was between Thor and Loki. Except Thor's hammer was there and Thor was not paying attention as he had just started asking Wanda and Vision what vines were. I open my mouth to tell Thor to move the hammer when Peter uses his free hand to grab the thing and lifts it up. He sits on the couch and starts handing the hammer to Thor.

"Here Thor, this was the only spot left, hope you don't mind," Peter said handing it to Point Break. He takes it from Peter slowly, looking very shocked. Well, I think everyone is shocked. Here we have all been trying for years to pick the thing up and Peter lifts it like it means nothing. Actually. I don't think Peter realizes what it means.

"You just, you just" Clint starts.

"Kid, you realize what that was right?" I ask. He looks at the hammer then at Thor and he furrows his eyebrows.

"It's just Thor's hammer."

"But you have to be worthy" Sam laughs at his confused face.

"I don't follow"

"He who is worthy can possess the power of Thor. He who is worthy can lift Mjolnir" Thor smiles at Peter.

"So, that's not normal? You guys can't pick it up?" We all shake our heads except Vision. "Does that mean that I can summon thunder too?" He asks excitedly. Everyone jumps up and protests as Peter reaches for the fucking hammer.

"No, you will not be wielding any thunder," I say, glaring slightly at the kid. Thor just laughs and slaps Peter on the back.

"I'll teach you one day kid."


	6. Surprise

Hey guys, this is it! The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I loved the chapter, had fun with it, so hopefully, that shows.

With this being the end, I have thought about what I should do next. I have a few ideas I will probably post those soon when I have time. So keep an eye out for that!

DISCLAIMER: Marvel is not mine, and if it were, Marvel and Disney would have a deal with Sony and not be stupid about the movie rights of Spiderman! Anyways, the only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

Monday morning, I walked into school, prepared to ask out MJ. I had told Ned what happened, and he flipped out. He wants to know how she found out and was planning on asking her. But I only had one question for MJ, and it wasn't that.

My plan was easy, find MJ, go up to MJ then ask her on a date. Then hopefully she says yes. Unfortunately my Parker luck decided to strike again. I couldn't find MJ. And not in the I think someone has kidnapped her sort of way, but more of a she was excused from her two morning classes. So maybe lunch. She usually sits with us and I can just ask Ned to leave so I could ask her. I definitely do not want an audience in case she rejects me.

Lunch comes around and my leg is bouncing like a crazy person. Ned keeps looking at me weirdly. Even though he knows what I'm waiting to do.

"I don't think I've ever been so grateful to see her in my entire life" Ned mutters. I look in the direction he was, and I smile; MJ is finally here. She is approaching our table and I look at Ned.

"Please dude, lunch is only a few more minutes, please just give us a moment?" I asked and he nodded, getting up and leaving. Then someone sits beside me and I turn to look at MJ.

"Hey" I say lamely.

"Sup loser. How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Oh uh fine. Nothing special happened." Liar. "What about you?"

"Nothing special. Although I do not believe you. With your uh, other half, I think your weekend was probably action packed" She retorted.

"No, just a few cats in trees." I mutter.

"Well then, how about anything at Stark's? Rumours are flying that the rogues are back" She continued to probe. I clenched my jaw a little. Just ask her out. All you have to do is say those few words. "Or maybe you started studying for finals because those are next week, then summer vacation-"

"Will you go on a date with me?" I blurt out. Shit, not like that.

"What?"

"Do you maybe, want to go on a date with me?" I repeat.

"You want to go on a date, with me?" She asked incredulously.

"Ya."

"Sure."

"Sure?" I ask, making sure I heard her correctly.

"Ya. But maybe after finals. We have a bunch of studying to do."

"Okay, cool, a date. After finals. It will be fun" I smile.

* * *

This is not fun! I'm freaking out. I have two hours before I am to pick up MJ and I'm freaking out. Why did I think this was a good idea? My last date went horribly, why would this be different. Well hopefully MJ's dad wasn't masquerading as a supervillain. Then of course it is MJ so she may not like what I had planned. Which wasn't even a lot. Just seeing a matinee of a new serial killer movie and then dinner wherever she wants. What if she hates it? What if she decided against the whole thing and refuses to open her door.

"You okay there kiddo?" I look up and see Tony in my doorway.

"Nervous."

"Well I'm sure your date will be fun" He smiled. May wanted to see me off for the date but had been called to week long work trip and couldn't So I'm staying with Tony.

"What if MJ hates it though?"

"I'm sure she won't"

"I'm freaking out. She going to hate it" I start pacing around the room.

"Well, I suppose that is a good thing." He smirks at my face.

"How, how could that possibly be a good thing?" I splutter.

"Because every time you freak out, good things happen. Well, the outcome is good. You freak out about anything Spiderman related, and that's good. Keeps you on your toes and stops you from getting hurt. Most of the time. Last week you were freaking out about all your finals and you got A's on all of them. So, you freaking out just means that the date will be fine." He explained.

"I don't think that's how it works" I mutter.

"I said it, so are you saying that I'm wrong?" He questioned and my eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, no maybe just misinformed?" I stutter, embarrassed that I called Tony wrong.

"No, just using logic kid. Okay, so Happy will drive you to her house, then drop you guys off to the theatre. Are you good after that?" I nod. "Excellent, I can't wait to go tell Happy what he is doing" He pats my shoulder then walks out, to find Happy I presume. I smile, happy that Tony could help me out. Well at least a little bit. I am definitely still nervous and freaking out a little bit. But not as much as before.

I mean she did say that she wanted to go on a date, so maybe it won't be that bad. Perhaps she knows me well enough to know what kind of date I would plan, thus knowing she would like it. _Or maybe, she likes you enough to not give a shit where you guys are going and that it is just the two of you. _Nah, it's MJ, she still calls me loser.

* * *

"I still can't believe that movie! It was perfect! They portrayed Ted Bundy exactly like how I would think he was. I mean, it was perfect. And then we went to that Thai place that I love. Thank you Peter. Tonight was amazing. And you are even walking me to my door which is so cute, and Peter like" MJ smiles at me. I walk her to her door in the apartment building and hesitate.

"Ya, I had a great time tonight as well." I smile, internally beaming that she enjoyed it so much, but trying to play it cool.

"And this is me." She stops and turns to face me. Oh shit. I've been so worried about the date I forgot about what happens after the date. Should I just kiss her? Or should I ask to kiss her? Or should I just give her a hug? Or let her decide? "Peter" MJ interrupts my internal freakout.

"Ya?" I ask, looking at her. She leans in, grabs my chin and kisses me. She pulls away quickly and looks at me, face slightly red. "Wow" I mutter, like the idiot I am.

"Ya, I think wow covers it" She mumbled and leaned in again, putting her lips on mine. I smiled and put my arms around her waist. She pulls away again and smiles at me. "Next time, I'm planning the date. I'll text you when I decide what we should do. Goodnight Peter" She opens her door and goes inside. I stand there for a second, not really believing what happened. MJ kissed me? Twice? I smile and make my way back down to the street.

I walk the twenty minutes from MJ's house to the tower. It's only ten, so not too late and not too dangerous for Peter Parker to walk home. I probably look like an idiot the entire walk home. I have a skip in my step and am smiling widely. I love the way I feel right now. It was the high I got from swinging through New York for fun. Except, it was not from that, just the date I had with MJ. I am high off a person. Her presence is just so intoxicating, and you never know what's going to happen in her presence.

I go to the elevator and go up to the top floor. I walk out and go to the living room to see if Tony was awake still. Well of course he would be awake still, it's Tony. I turn the corner and pause at what I see. Tony is on the couch, Pepper curled into him. Loki is on one of the smaller couches and they are all watching a movie. The weird part is that Loki is here. Since the rogue Avengers are staying at the compound, Loki feels uncomfortable around them, since they were always staring at him or making comments about his presence. So he stayed at the tower, but on the floor below. The only time Loki was up here was if I invited him. So it was weird that Loki is hanging out with Tony and Pepper, without me.

I walk over to the couch that Loki is on and plop down on the other side of it. The movie is paused and all heads turn to me.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you mean? Let's hear all about your date Peter" Pepper laughed at my confusion.

"Oh, uh we went to a movie then had dinner" I mumbled, uncomfortable with all their attention on me.

"Yes, we know that. We want details" Tony commented.

"Wow, never pegged you for the type to want all the details of a date Tony" I smirk.

"Actually, ya, Stark, that surprises me too" Loki added.

"Oh, no I'm not falling for this kid. Stop trying to redirect the attention. Tell us about the date." I sigh, mad that my plan didn't work.

"Fine. We went to go see that new Ted Bundy movie. And-" I start.

"You took MJ out, on your first date, to a serial killer movie?" Pepper asked incredulously.

"Uh, ya, she loves murders and gruesome things." I smile at the thought of MJ. "Anyways, she loved it, thought it was awesome that we saw that instead of some horrible rom com. We then had dinner at that Thai place beside the theatre and that was great. Then I walked her home and then I walked here. It was good." I finish.

"Are you guys going to have another date?" Pepper asked, a smile on her face.

"Ya, she uh, asked me out." I blush at the thought.

"Interesting girl. But, knowing you Peter, it's probably good that your girl takes control. She will keep you in check." Loki commented.

"Well, since no one asked, I feel like I have to, did you kiss her?" Tony asked and I whipped my head to look at him, eyes wide.

"Why would you ask that?" I choke out.

"Tony don't embarrass him" Pepper reprimanded.

"What? It's not like you didn't want to know. Besides, I'm not asking for the details. I just want to know if he was a gentleman or not" He defended himself.

"Well, I didn't kiss her. She uh, she kissed me." I blush again embarrassed by that. Tony lets out a laugh.

"MJ sounds like the perfect girl for you Peter. She seems to know you and what you are too scared to do. But hey, that's okay. Not everyone can be as smooth with the ladies as I am." He smirked. Pepper smacked his chest.

"Oh please. If we go on a date, I plan it and put it on your calendar." And I laugh at Tony now.

"Well Stark, it appears as though you have been outed." Loki smirks at him.

"Hey, this was about Peter, not me" He puts his hands up in defence.

"How about we make this about no one, and finish whatever movie you guys are watching." I say, wanting the attention off of me and MJ.

* * *

"So, any special plans for the weekend? Perhaps with your girlfriend?" Tony smirks at me.

"No, just hanging out, maybe go out for dinner. I don't know. Didn't really plan anything for my birthday. I never do, it's always small. Which I like. I hate being-"

"The centre of attention. Ya, I know" Tony finishes for me. I smile and go back to work on my suit that I am repairing.

Truth is, my birthday was never a big celebration. When my parents were alive, well I don't remember those four birthdays. I also do not remember the few after that either. But the birthdays that I do remember since I was eight, were always small. I never really had friends. Everyone has always thought of me to be weird. I assume it was me being smarter than them. And that's okay. Then Ned came along and he joined in on the birthday celebrations with Ben, May and me. Then Ben died and that first birthday without him was hard. I didn't even want to acknowledge the day but May woke my up the same way she always did, with pancakes. This time they were slightly burnt because Ben usually did the cooking, but she tried. And we ate them together and cried for Ben. We went out for a bit, and Ned came over for dinner. Then last year it was a few weeks after the vulture incident and Tony, and I were closer. So May invited him. Not only was I surprised that Tony came over for my birthday, but Ned almost had a heart attack. Tony was cool about it though. Even told Ned he was impressed with his ability to hack into my suit. Then threatened him if he decided to try it again.

This year I invited MJ. She is officially my girlfriend now, so obviously I would invite her. Well, it was more like she found out when my birthday was and invited herself, but I had planned on telling her about it. After our date five weeks ago, she took my out a few days after and I officially asked her to be my girlfriend. I was super nervous, cause it's MJ, but she smiled and said yes. Then she kissed me. And now we go out every week and hang out with Ned as well. I even took her swinging once and then she yelled at me. She didn't like the feeling of falling through New York. I then told her that's how I feel when I'm with her and she kissed me. Told me to never do it again but was smiling after. Two weeks ago, Tony told me to invite Ned and MJ over for a movie night.

So Ned, of course, said yes but MJ hesitated. I told her the chances of Pepper being there were high, then she immediately agreed. She didn't like Tony, which is something I didn't know until she was glaring at him. That was not fun. But she eventually pulled him aside and they were good now. Both have not told me what they talked about. Loki joined that movie night and Ned freaked out because, it's the god of mischief, MJ smiled. She finds him fascinating and asks him many questions. Loki seems to like her too as he actually engages in her conversation, as opposed to just ignoring her which he did to people he doesn't like. It was an interesting night, but overall fun.

"Do uh, do you maybe want to come over for dinner again?" I ask hopeful that he wants to.

"Ya of course. On Saturday, your actual birthday?" He asked.

"Ya, I think so"

"Wouldn't miss is kid." He smiles at me, emotions that I can't put my finger on swimming in his eyes.

"Cool. Oh, uh Pepper can come too, if she isn't busy" I add.

"Ya, I'll check with her." He looks down at his work again. I look at the clock and stop.

"Oh, uh, I should probably go. I told MJ and Ned that I would meet them at five" I looked at Tony sheepishly.

"Ya, okay. See you in two days kid" He gets up and hugs me. "I trust you know your way out?" I roll my eyes at him.

"No, I've never been here before Tony" I say sarcastically, and he just laughs.

"Okay smartass. Have fun with your friends."

* * *

"Wake up sweetie." I hear, then feel a dip in my bed. I open my eyes and smile when I see May. I see her holding pancakes, which are improving, but still are slightly burnt.

"Hey, uh thanks" I sit up and take the plate of food she is handing to me.

"Happy birthday. You are growing up too fast." She says, tears in her eyes. "Ben would be proud of who've you become. And your parents too."

"Thanks, May." A few tears in my eyes.

"Of course I am also proud of you. Okay, enough with the sappy. You eat those up and get all washed up. I have plans for us. Ned and MJ will be over in an hour or so. So hurry up." She stands up and leaves my room.

I get up grab some clothes and have a shower. Plans? May never makes plans. Always asks what I want to do. Interesting. MJ and Ned also didn't say anything, and they clearly know what's going on. I shrug and move on. I guess I'll be finding out throughout the day, and that's fine by me. When I finished, they were here. I smile and they wish me a happy birthday. Before May can announce what we are doing, MJ pulls me into my room.

"I want to give this to you, but not in front of people." She smiles and hands me a black book.

"Is this your…?" I ask holding the book.

"Just open it" I open the first page and my breathing stops for a second. It's me. In what I think is detention and I look to be in crisis. I smile at that, her favourite thing to draw; people in situations they don't want to be in. I flip to the next page and its me in the cafeteria. I look through all of them and smile at them. Me, some with Ned, a few with May, one of our first kiss.

"Wow, these are amazing" I breathe. She blushes, but gestures for me to look at the rest. There's a few of Spiderman, then Spiderman without a mask on and I smile. But the last one I stop at. It's from the movie night. Tony had pulled me into a hug, and she captured the moment. I look up at her. "Thank you, just, thank you. These are amazing. Thanks for sharing these with me"

"I didn't plan to, but I figured you'd appreciate them." I lean down and kiss her.

"Guys hurry up, lets get this show on the road" Ned knocks on the door. MJ laughs at his impatience. I put the book down on my desk.

"Let's go I guess" I roll my eyes playfully but grab her hand and pull her back to the living room.

"Oh, good you guys good?" May asked and we nod. "Okay, lets go, our first stop is a cute little mini putt place I found. I know, a little young, but it looks like fun."

And it was. We all laughed and taunted each other. MJ ended up winning. She laughed at Ned who had claimed to be the best at this sport. Of course when he declared that we all were determined to beat him. It was a fun hour and a bit. We all then got lunch at a Chinese restaurant. May then took us to a bakery, getting everyone cupcakes. They were amazing. Probably the best cupcakes I had ever had.

"What are we doing next?" I ask, while we walk down the street.

"There's a market going on just down the road. I figured we could check it out. Look pretty cool" May smiles and leads down the road. I see tents set up in a grass area. We enjoy the market. They had locally produced goods; fruit, bracelets, artwork and anything of the sorts. It was cool. They had an artist that drew people as cartoons, so we of course got that done. We got junk food they had and went to a vendor that sold masks. We had fun trying those on then MJ dragged us to a band playing all types of music. We all sung the songs together and danced, just having lots of fun.

Just after three May told us we should head back. We all walked to her car, still laughing and singing to songs that were now stuck in our heads. While on the drive back I start getting confused. This isn't the way home, this is the way to…

"May? Where are we going?" I ask.

"Tony invited us to his for dinner."

"What? He never said anything about it the other day when I invited him over"

"You know how Tony is" She smiled. And that's true, I do know how Tony is. He believes in big parties, the bigger the better. Oh no. I start internally freaking out. Did he not mention anything because he was planning a big party for me? But he knows me, so he wouldn't do that. But why hide this then? Mu thoughts distract me and May parked a few minutes from the tower. We walk over to it and walk into the huge building. Not a lot of people were here because it being Saturday, but the people that were here, gave us looks. I led us over to the private elevator, trying to mentally prepare myself for anything.

"Good afternoon Peter. Where would you like to go?" FRIDAY asks.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I forgot about the creepy AI thing" May curses, holding her chest. I laugh a little at her.

"Mrs. Parker, I would advise you to not swear so much around the children. It isn't good for them to use that kind of language" FRIDAY comments. Ned, MJ and I all look at May's face and laugh. She was just reprimanded by an AI. She mumbles something about Tony but laughs a little with us.

"To whatever floor Tony is on please FRI" I request. No response is given but the elevator moves. We go up to the very top floor and the doors open. Before I can take one step, people yell out surprise. I jump a bit, not expecting that, but smile. As much as I hate parties and being the centre of attention, Tony nailed this. He decorated the rooms, Spiderman themed, which made me smile even more. And unlike what I had though, only a few people were here; all the avengers, Pepper, and Loki. It was great.

"Happy birthday kid hope you don't mind me hijacking the party, but I figured you wouldn't mind. And instead of throwing you a huge birthday, like I was going to, I decided to tone it down, and keep it small." Tony smiled and gave me a hug. "I also hope its okay that the rogues are here, but they heard about it being your birthday and asked to come. They like you so" He added with a shrug.

"Ya, ya its all great and I like them too. Well more than before. You're still my favourite though." I smile.

"I better be. Anyways. I won't monopolize your time, go talk to people, I think Ned wants to meet Cap" He looks over to Ned and just laughs at his friend. Ned is staring at Cap, a huge grin on his face. May and MJ had already gone over to Pepper. I lead Ned to Cap, and the few others around him.

"Mr. Rogers, this is my best friend Ned, and Ned, this is Steve Rogers." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you kid. And just Steve is fine." He holds his hand out to shake Ned's.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I'm meeting Captain America" Ned eyes wide, but shakes his hand.

"Be careful Ned, Captain America doesn't like bad language words" Nat smirks.

Ned is shocked to meet all the others as well. Which I understand, I mean not a lot of people get to meet the Avengers. I introduce MJ to all of them and she just smiles, not all too interested in heroes, except for Black Widow, who MJ thinks is a total badass. Well that's because she is.

Dinner was a loud event and consisted of two dozen pizzas. With two super soldiers, me and a dozen other people a lot of food was needed. Then of course there was desert, which was a huge cake. It was weird to have so many people celebrate me. And such a loud rendition of Happy Birthday sung to me, but it was great.

"Okay, present time everyone." Tony announced, telling everyone to go in the living room. We all squished in, bringing a few chairs from the dining room to make room. There was a pile of gifts in the centre the table. It's the most gifts I've ever had given to me at one time. I open them up thanking everyone. I got a compass from Cap and Bucky, Clint and Nat got me a Lego set that I was excited to build. Ned got me a Lego set as well, well lots of people got me Lego, but that was all good, I love Lego. MJ even bought me Lego, a small set, but it was the best because it was Spiderman. I had my own Lego set now and that was awesome. Loki got my a necklace. A black necklace with a small green dagger on it. It was pretty cool. May bought me a backpack 'for a replacement of the next one you lose' she laughed, but it was filled with many things. A science set that I had mentioned a few weeks back, a new wallet and another Spiderman Lego set. The bag was also full of my favourite candy. It was great. Then Tony and Pepper handed me a big box with a neat bow. I smiled at them and opened up the last gift. On the top were a few shirts that I laughed at, a Spiderman one and an Iron Man one. Under those was a pair of shoes, that were Iron Man themed, red and gold, and I through Tony a look. Then there was a small box with it. I opened it up and stared at the contents for a second.

There was a watch, silver and it was beautiful. On the back side it was engraved with 'Love Irondad and Supermom.' A few tears formed in y eyes and I pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Of course sweetheart." Pepper smiled.

"Love you kid" Tony smiled.

"Love you guys too"

* * *

"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay?" I ask MJ and Ned, who May was about to drive home.

"Ya, we need to get home. Right Ned?" MJ said, looking at Ned very pointedly. Huh, that's weird.

"Ya, uh we need to go home" Ned mumbles, even though I can tell by the look on his face that he wants to stay here.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you whenever you decide to come home." May hugs me and goes to the elevator. Ned also hugs me and joins and May. MJ looks around for a second then gives me a quick kiss.

"See you around Peter, have fun with Tony" She smiles, but has a weird look in her eyes as if she knows something that I don't. Which, I mean is entirely probable, as MJ is smart and knows many things, but it seems as though she knows something that I should know, but don't. I shake my head and wave them goodbye.

"So, kid, wanna go to the lab for a bit? It's not that late." Tony asks from behind me.

"Ya sure" I turn around and we head for the lab. We stop outside of it and I look at Tony. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No uh nothing. I got you something else. For your birthday." He opens the door and pulls me inside. There, in the middle, is an older car, well, an ancient car. Old, faded paint, and probably needs a lot of work before the thing would even run.

"You, you got me a car?" I ask hesitantly. Happy had mentioned it, although, when he said it, I kind of assumed an expensive sports car, not, well not this.

"Uh, ya. And I figured the flashy Ferrari or whatever wouldn't be your type. But then I decided you may even think that just some brand-new car was too much. So, I went looking for a car that, with some work, would run. And I found this. So I figured we could work on it together. Fix it up over the next little bit, and then maybe I could teach you to drive. If you want of course. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want, I just thought that maybe it'd be fun." Tony rambled. I looked at him, and he looked nervous.

"Ya of course that's something I would want to do."

"I just didn't want to overstep you know? I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace Ben or Richard because-" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's more than okay. Today, today you threw me a surprise party, and normally I would hate that, but you made it to fit me, not some extravagant party I thought was going to happen when May said we were coming here. But you surprised me by it being a small get together with the family. A family that has expanded in size because of you. And then you get me that amazing watch and that was amazing. And now you are telling me that we get to rebuild a car together so you can teach me how to drive. Well that's the best gift ever. So thank you. And I know you would never try to replace Richard or Ben because you are amazing and kind-hearted. So thank you for everything you do and thank you for being someone I haven't had in my life for a while. Thanks for being my dad."


End file.
